Tension: A Series of One Shots
by ItsALifesJourney
Summary: Our two lead detectives just can't seem to get past their "tension." PWP's.
1. Fire

It's a chilly evening for April, but even though they have the fireplace going, Elliot and Olivia both find themselves shivering inside the cabin they are currently assigned to for the night.

It was going to be a long, long night they both had realized early on. Because each noise they heard outside, every creak in the floor board, and every crackle of wood in the fireplace had caused them to flinch expectantly thinking that it would be their suspect and they'd be able to arrest him, sending them home finally.

But that hasn't been the case so far.

Their pedophile hasn't shown his face yet. The one who drives a white pickup truck with its white paint chipped severely on the right side. The one known for his habit of picking up little boys and holding them captive for long periods of time.

So this leaves them in a secluded patch of woods outside the city in a cabin near the spot the suspect has been reported to venture to, to take his next victim. It's so secluded that it isn't on any maps.

They've been sitting on the rickety wooden floors since the lazy orange glow of evening set in around five or so, and when a witness had spotted a truck resembling that of the suspect, driving around the area not even an hour earlier, they had put themselves on high alert.

But so far, no sign of the truck anywhere near the road leading to their cabin.

It's mostly a night of silent waiting and quick glances over at each other when they think they hear something. Other than that it's nonchalant glares and deep breaths.

For some reason, being so secluded gives a weary feeling to both of them. As far as they know, they are stuck here until further notice.

...

Olivia shifts around achingly and glances at her watch for the time. It's getting later and later and she doesn't know if she can handle spending much more time alone with Elliot without bursting at the seams with anticipation.

They've been getting along better these days, but there's always that underlying tension between them and their unyielding past to show for it.

She has mad respect for him and respects his life away from work, but she can't shake the idea of being alone with him when no one else is around... not for miles.

She won't lie, she's had a rather ideal image of what could happen in this kind of situation in her mind for years, but nonetheless, she tries to keep her distance from him.

But as the night goes on, Olivia can't help but notice Elliot's dark form hovering by the fireplace trying to keep warm as the night grows cooler and cooler. His torso and face shimmer in the firelight, the orange and black hues dance rhythmically against his white work shirt where a few of the top buttons are undone.

He had taken his tie off earlier claiming to have had a slight case of cabin fever and was sweating a bit. Olivia had hoped he was sweating for the same reason she was; the seclusion.

But now as he continues to lean against the fire place with his right hand propped against the concrete mantle, it seems his mind is definitely elsewhere.

Tall vanilla scented candles sit lit on the mantle and his gaze is steady on the wooden floor as if lost in thought or deep concentration. One masculine hip is popped out, making the pockets of his black slacks puff out a bit as he continues to stare down waiting for anything, anyone to show up, to make a noise... _something_, she imagines.

Olivia can't help but notice his silhouette shimmering in the blazing glare of the flames from below. Unconsciously, she licks her lips. She's seated on the small couch positioned against the wall directly across the room from the fireplace but far enough away she can't directly feel the searing warmth of the burning wood.

As a shiver spirals down her spine from the chill encasing her side of the room, she decides to get up and make her way to the fireplace next to Elliot anyway.

Braving the proximity, the sudden warmth in her limbs overshadows the uneasiness of being secluded with him for the time being.

As she rubs her palms together, she watches as he continues to face the flames. A few moments pass and as she goes to wrap her arms around herself, a violent shiver overcomes her enough for the clatter of her teeth to echo throughout the room. It's then Elliot chances a look in her direction.

...

She's standing there with her arms wrapped around her middle with her hair partially covering her face, and it gives her a small, vulnerable look he's never noticed before.

She shivers again and as she adjusts her stance, he can't help but notice how the firelight gleams across her olive skin allowing him to trace every contour line of her face with his eyes.

It's a beautiful fresco she paints in front of him, the glow about her brings something exciting, something he can't quite put a finger to.

Despite the aura she perfects, she still looks tired and he sees another tremor travel down her body as she shivers once more. He comes up with an idea and swallows thickly as he watches the tremor in her subside.

He walks to the wooden coffee table next to the front door with his black suit jacket strung across it. Slowly, with it clenched tightly in his left hand, he walks over to his partner who's still staring at the flames sifting through the air underneath the fireplace guard, as if in a trance.

He tentatively walks behind her and lifts his jacket over her shoulders. She flinches involuntarily at first but immediately loosens up a bit when she sees it as his offer of warmth and it makes him a smile a little bit.

...

As he lifts the jacket higher over her shoulders, Olivia feels the small breeze it makes and Elliot's fingernails as they lightly graze the back of her neck.

Straightening out the wrinkles over her back, Elliot's warm and calloused hands send goosebumps through her body. After smoothing the jacket over her arms, Elliot returns to his position next to her, staring diligently into the searing flames.

"Thank you," Olivia softly speaks.

Elliot's eyes lift to hers with no expression at first but then a small twitch in his lips lets her know he heard her. "No problem."

The sly smile he gives sometimes, can make Olivia crumble at his feet. She swallows deeply and continues to watch the black and orange shadows dance across the floor.

She glances from the corner of her eye as Elliot rubs his hands together repeatedly trying to keep his hands warm. Just when she thinks the a new silence will form, his gruff voice filters over to her ears.

"You know, that's the first thing we've said to each other all night."

He then turns to her as she continues to stand with her arms wrapped around her waist, shivering from the lack of warmth she knows she's not going to get from just the fireplace and light jacket, but she won't mention that to him, she will not think of other ways to get warm.

Doh, her sub-conscience slaps her forehead.

"Uh, yea, I know," she replies giving him a closed mouth smile before fixing her gaze back on the glowing embers. Elliot just gives her a look of knowing and returns his gaze back to the floor. A comfortable silence permeates the air and the lone crackles of firewood sift between their bodies as they stand shoulder to shoulder. Olivia leans forward and rubs her hands near the fireplace guard when she hears the faint whoosing sound.

Suddenly, a loud whoosh of static sounds through the entire room startling both of them. As she instinctively inches her way closer to Elliot in surprise, they both glance over toward the coffee table.

Sitting in middle, the radio Cragen had given them to keep in contact crackles to life, the static noise bouncing off the bare walls. Up until this point, it hadn't done much good for them. It had let out a few words Cragen was ordering and the rest was static. Sometimes a few small sentences had come through like, "No sight of him yet," and "Keep your eyes peeled," then static again. But this time his voice comes in clear and Cragen's direct message filters through louder and clearer than it has all night long.

"The truck was spotted about a quarter of a mile up the road. That's not far from you at all. You comprehend?"

Elliot picks up the set and clicks on the response button on the side. "Yea, cap. We're sitting here. Eyes are peeled. Over."

"Got it. Apparently, the suspect caught on and decided not to take the path past your location to where his hideout is."

"What're the guys out there going to do? Do you have back ups waiting for him to do a 180?" Olivia asks with eyebrows furrowed.

Cragen's voice slivers through the static again.

"There is a second path he could take that is just a few miles past where you guys are, but it's getting too dark..." A second passes before he continues hesitantly. "But to be sure... we will continue at it till he's caught. We have no confirmation 'he's' on to us."

Elliot scratches his brown with his pinky in confusion.

"Meaning?"

"We'll continue this search tomorrow in the light. It's too dark to continue now... especially out here in the woods," Cragen stops then sighs... "You'll be there til sun up because in the dark we can't see the trails leading to your cabin. No map location remember? So... I hope you wore warm clothes." And as if on cue, the radio goes to complete static again.

Olivia and Elliot stand there stunned. So, they had been sitting there for hours freezing to death for no reason and would have to stay the night?

"Oh no, we can't stay, Cragen has to be able to hear us," Elliot says calling into the radio set again, but nothing. He shakes the radio a few times and tries calling his boss by his first name but still no response.

He shakes his head and sits the radio down looking in Olivia's direction. "Can you believe this? We're stuck here all night... I don't know about you, but I call bullshit on this arrangement. We can walk."

Olivia scoffs in mock disgust. "You make it sound like it's so horrible to stay here with me all night. Am I that repulsive?"

He shifts his hands to his pockets uncomfortably and before he can respond she cuts him off.

With a small smile she continues,"El, I'm kidding." Wiping her mouth with her fingers in concentration, she looks back up with no ideas as to what to do. "Look Elliot, it is way too cold to go out there, you'll freeze before you get halfway to the main road, let alone we have no idea where we are. Just tough it out here, with me and don't get any bright ideas."

She gives him another half smile as he walks back towards her with slightly furrowed brows. Then without a word, he nods his head toward the fire and they both notice the diminishing embers inside of the fireplace. He scratches his bottom lip with his thumb and then goes to remove the metal guard so he can add some more wood.

...

A few hours pass as they sit in silence, both on the floor near the flames. Every once in awhile, Olivia's shoulder bumps into his when her yawns become longer and deeper.

He feels her body vibrate against him. When it looks as if her small convulsions cease, he leans forward and rubs his hands together close to the fire and then wraps his hands around his own waist.

Olivia's teeth suddenly chatter very loudly and it causes his head to snap towards her. Unconsciously, or maybe not, he places his large, calloused hand on her thigh.

"You ok?"

He gives her thigh a slight squeeze as he asks, concern filing out in the tone of his voice. She is tough, he knows, but she seems miserable sitting there, legs crossed in her signature black dress slacks, long sleeved dress shirt AND his jacket.

"Y-yeah. Just a little cold. I'll be fine." Her teeth clatter again as she scoots herself on her behind a little bit closer to the fire place.

Even though she looks cold and vulnerable, he feels an interesting pang of excitement enter his chest at the site of her.

He doesn't want to admit it, but he enjoys the sight of her this way.

Seeing her draped underneath his jacket, in an odd way, makes her look sexy. Her hair is tucked underneath the neck of the jacket and just a sliver of skin from her cheeks glow in the fire light.

He does another bold thing on his part and runs his hand up the back of the jacket until his fingers touch her hair, then glides it back down to right above her behind. Call it cabin fever, but to Elliot, touching her while secluded in a patch of woods not on anyone's radar, seems so much easier. And by God, he likes that feeling.

...

As his fingers fall away, another set of goosebumps trail down Olivia's spine and she wonders what in the hell he is doing. She looks across her shoulder at him and sees the burning embers reflect in his eyes. She swallows thickly as she watches the normally royal blue of his irises blur into midnight. Once she finds her voice, it comes out as a soft choke.

"You're giving me even more chills," Olivia speaks softly as she glances into his eyes. She gives him mock a glare before letting a small smile trace her lips. They never let small contact like that occur and the fact he doesn't seem to realize what he's doing causes a grin to try and fight its way onto her lips...

He glances back at her with a chilling look that gives her yet another set of gooseflesh she can't blame on the arid night this time. He holds her gaze for long moments before she breaks contact and pats his knee with her right hand.

The movement was only meant as a silent thank you for the comfort but before she can pull her hand away, Elliot's hand is over hers keeping it on his knee. He begins rubbing his hand over her knuckles before she can protest. He then brings her hand up to his face blowing his warm breath against her skin.

At this point, she is way past goosebumps, and more than slightly turned on as her skin tingles beneath his breath.

Grabbing her other hand and pressing it against the other one, he surprises her even more by rubbing his hands gently over hers as she watches his movements with astonishment.

Oh boy, his hands feel so good on her and she wonders what else his hands can do other than literally bring warmth back into her hands and... other regions. She mentally face-palms again as her thoughts go astray. He continues to rub and after a few seconds pass, he stops to look at her questioningly.

"Feel warmer now?" he asks.

Nodding, she realizes she feels much, much warmer than she had anticipated.

"Mhm, a little bit, it's so cold in here," she offers trying to shake the feeling of his warm, rough hands tickling her skin. "Too bad, we couldn't have gotten a secluded cabin with some heating," she says with a small laugh.

She looks back down at one of Elliot's hands, which rests on her thigh now, as he resumes staring at the fire, his profile a perfect silhouette against the backdrop of flames.

He looks back at her and in the deepest voice she thinks she's ever heard him speak in, he floors her yet again.

"I can make you really warm," he states matter-of-factually. He squints his eyes, his focus on the floor briefly before his icy blues lock on her deep browns.

If she didn't know better, she'd say the look in his eyes is feral, predatory. She ponders whether or not it's before or after it has stalked his prey; she's afraid to know the answer with the look permeating is eyes.

She stares at him with her mouth slightly open knowing now exactly what he means. She almost can't believe he had spoken such words but she had always wondered if he ever thought what she had so many times. The fantasies had become so unwavering for her at one point in their relationship that it almost seems comical now that he'd be mentioning it.

And now with that ominous look in his eyes, she can't help but wonder what this would be like, right here, right now. She doesn't even get a word out before he put his index finger to her lips and cups her cheek, inevitably bringing her head closer to his. "You know what I mean?" he asks in a seemingly innocent whisper. But she knows better.

Her eyes widen in surprise as his words sink in. She's bewildered but amazingly turned on as he moves her head even closer to his. As he pulls her face all the way in for a soft kiss, her lips ignite completely from the pressure and subtle softness of his.

His lips are so soft and tender. The feeling they elicit from her is something she had longed for a million times and the low groan that becomes trapped between their lips, causes her eyes to slip closed, making her entirely unsure which one it had come from. This is exactly why she sat on the other side of the room from him earlier. Well fuck, cautions been thrown to the wind now, she thinks to herself.

...

Her lips taste faintly of strawberry lip gloss and the softness pulls a need from within him as his tongue trails against her bottom lip. Immediately, he feels her lips part and knows she's done for. Just as he is.

He can't believe his is kissing her. He can't believe his partner his letting him put not only his hands, but his lips on her skin. It's mesmerizing.

She opens her mouth more and as she does so, she pulls them down to the wooden floor. Their tongues wrestle and fight for dominance with heated passion they've both known has been there for years.

When she pulls back slightly and a deep moan escapes from her lips, he knows he can't take it anymore. Elliot places his palms flat against her sides and glides them down toward her full hips, longing to pull down her slacks and feel the soft skin he knows is hidden beneath.

Olivia's hands return the favor by running up and down his chest wanting to feel the muscle and skin underneath his shirt.

But in the next second they are breaking apart their conjoined lips for air and simultaneously pulling and tugging at each others clothes. Elliot pulls his jacket off Olivia's shoulders laying it on the ground as he moves over her. He looks down, watching the light of the flames flicker off her beautiful face.

God, she is gorgeous, how has he kept himself from doing this before, he asks himself. He bends down and kisses her lips again before tracing the bottom of her shirt with his thick fingers, placing his thumbs atop the material and feeling the soft skin of her stomach for the first time against his knuckles.

He pulls her shirt up and almost obediently Olivia raises her arms above her head, never taking her eyes off of his. He then pulls her shirt the rest of the way off and tosses it to the side leaving her lying beneath him only clad in a tan lacy bra.

He proceeds to unbutton his shirt when Olivia pulls his arms down to do it for him.

...

God, he is fucking sexy, Olivia thinks to herself for the umpteenth time that night. She can't believe what is happening and as the shock fades away, her patience wears thin and she realizes she can't get his shirt buttons undone fast enough and almost rips it from his body as he hovers above her, kissing her hair and her neck.

Finally she opens the white cloth, and runs her hands up and down his torso, massaging his muscled stomach and chest and skimming her nails along his sides. He peels his shirt off the rest of the way and tosses it on top of hers.

He then scoots himself down and begins unbuttoning her slacks, pulling them down to her ankles as she watches with half open eyes. His body is a gleaming mass as the fire seams to flare up do to the sudden heat between them. He stops for a moment and looks down at Olivia and the look on his face makes her heart skip a beat. The sincerity of it running rampant through her veins. It's Elliot, of course.

"Do you really want this?" he asks with concern.

She looks away shyly before returning her eyes to his. "No, El...I don't want it. Please, I need... Fuck," she breathes out, lust and love and want all needled into one request as his rough hands skim the insides of her thighs.

Elliot only hesitates briefly before bending down again pulling her shoes and pants off the rest of the way. He hovers over her again, whispering in her ear, "That's the plan..."

Olivia grabs his pants and unbuttons them frantically as if at any moment, their chance to finally appease the inferno inside of them will be taken away. Instantly, her hands find their way into the back of his boxers feeling his ass and massaging it gently. With one hand, she finishes pushing his slacks and boxers all the way down in one rapid movement.

Elliot then stands on his knees allowing Olivia to finally take him in. Her eyes bulge at the sight of his tight thigh muscles and his thickness staring her straight in the face. She licks her lips surreptitiously and she watches the sly grin form on his face as a result while he slips out of the rest of his clothing at the same time.

Cocky bastard, she grins.

...

He takes in the sight of Olivia laying nearly naked beneath him before licking his own lips, then leaning down to graze the tops of her breasts with his fingertips. "Olivia... I've wanted to do this for a long time," he says breathlessly as he unhooks her bra from the front and gently pulls the lace to the side revealing her warm, mocha colored breasts, nipples distended and ready for him to take in between his lips.

She moans with each touch of his hand and adjusts herself underneath his body as he leans down to attend to each of her breasts with his warm tongue. The soft, pinkish-brown tissue ripples with goosebumps... the moans filling the air and heat of her skin clouding his mind more and more as he teases her breasts with his mouth.

This isn't just some romp to him. She'll never accept it, but he's always wanted to make love to her, slowly, tenderly, attentively, and hungrily. And seeing her sprawled out underneath his body, gives him hope that this is how it is always supposed to be like between them. Fire. Heat. Passion. He bows down again, and wraps his lips around her beautiful breast and gives in once and for all.

...

The wetness of his kisses between her breasts send a pulsating need between her thighs. The tenderness he gives with each tiny wet kiss sends her mind whirling. Of course it'd be like this she realizes. Everything has always been so brutal and fierce when it comes to them and that thought intensifies when his lips reach her neck.

He looks down at her with fire and passion and everything she's always wondered he would look like. When he persists, she closes her eyes and rolls her head back from the sensations he pulls from her, a whimper escaping from deep within. Suddenly, she feels him stop his ministrations and whisper in his deep voice, "Olivia, open your eyes, I want you to watch me."

She complies and watches as he kisses his way down her abdomen, making his way down to the top of her matching, tan, lace panties.

Elliot looks up to her, searching her face for permission and she gives him a silent yes with her eyes and then he gently pulls them down, finally slipping them off of her long, toned legs, and tossing them along with the rest of their clothes.

Gently kissing the crevice in between her legs, he sparks a fire even deeper inside of her before slipping his tongue against the tense bundle of nerves hidden beneath her trimmed curls.

He runs his tongue agonizingly slow against her, making her hips buck toward his mouth and sending sparks behind her eyelids. It's something she doesn't think she's ever felt before.

Yes, she's been here before, but never has this much heat flared from one man, and it's Elliot. The thought of it being him makes her groan involuntarily just as his tongue flicks over her clit again, the intimate contact reminding her that this is much more than sex, because Elliot. He's always been so much more.

That thought is immediately pushed aside from the pure sensation he wills from her body again when he runs his tongue up and down her core, making it blatantly obvious what he does to her by the readiness seeping from between her legs and coating his lip and tongue.

He laps it up and she thinks she might just pass out from his mouth down "there." She's done past the point of caring about time and space and feeling anything other than the heat of his mouth.

His intensity never diminishes she realizes as he spreads her legs even more, a warm palm on the underside of each of her thighs, causing her eyes to roll back in her head from the angle his tongue hits her.

"Oh, God, don't stop Elliot!" She pants hard as she reaches down to grab his head, running her slender fingers through is thin hair, needing something to grab before she climaxes.

Seconds later, her body tenses up and heat rises through her groin and it's there, the intense spasm inside of her... but he stops.

She's almost furious he stopped an undoubtedly intense orgasm from happening but being immediately greeted with the sight of his body once again as he kneels in front of her parted legs, dampens that flame and the same one from before ignites even more.

He's chiseled in all the right places still for his age, his masculine body reminds her of the Greek Gods she read about in some mythology books in college. He's not perfect, but he's beautiful. He's "hard' and ready for _her. _It still rings unbelievable despite the momentous occasion taking place.

Unable to sit still any longer, she reaches up and runs her hands over his tight stomach, her fingers trace the muscle from his abs to the v-line against his hips, found right along his pelvis.

She continues down and comes to the ultimate goal, his length, and then takes him in her hands, massaging gently causing a groan to barrel out of Elliot's tensed lips.

"Liv, Jesus... don't tease me," he pushes out breathlessly as Olivia continues to run her palm over him, getting an idea of what he's like in his most intimate moments as she watches his reaction to just her hand on him.

Sitting up a little, she takes his length and runs her tongue all the way down the thickness of him, eliciting a string of expletives from his mouth as he slams his eyes shut and forms a silent 'o' with his lips.

Watching him react to her actions stirs up her insides and she can't wait anymore, wanting them to explode together. Just as Elliot thrusts his hips toward her plush lips, she pulls her mouth away and pants, "Elliot, I can't wait any longer... I want you in me now," she offers hopefully.

...

She's laying back against his suit jacket, and spreading her legs as far as she can just as his eyes shoot open from the lust and hope filling her voice.

His mind is a whir of want and need as he watches her body stir beneath him. His mind finally comes back down from the high of her lips on his, God ... and he finally bends to rest his hips and thighs inside of hers.

He nestles down in between her legs and grasps them, spreading them a little more and as he reaches down to caress the soft pinkness at the apex of her thighs, he's sure she's ready for him.

Placing a hand on her hip, he slowly slides in, filling her deeper than he's ever gone before. The feeling of being encased in her softness is mesmerizing. He's on the brink of believing this is all a dream or a hallucination.

Either way, the way she pulsates around him, sends a clear reminder he needs to move but he can't quite yet. He hovers over her for a few seconds with an aching need to thrust but he waits for her to adjust to him.

He watches as her eyes flutter as she gazes seductively at their conjoined bodies. She sucks in her bottom lip and bites down as her hips swivel from side to side, adjusting to the stretch of him.

When their eyes connect, he places his hands on each side of her arms, and thrusts slowly, clenching his ass as he pushes forward and then pulls back, feeling every inch of himself glide through her. His groin swells with pleasure as he watches her moan and grasp at his hips with her slender fingers, her nails grazing his hips and back.

His cock slides in and out with a desperate ease as he tries to fill every inch of space inside of her. It's primal, this need to take up any space left inside of her. It's always been like this between them. And something tells him it always will be.

...

Olivia holds onto his ribs as she again looks down see his body connect with hers in the only way they haven't until now. It's nothing she's ever felt, the sight and smell and desire. And as Elliot begins to thrust harder, she realizes she's never known what pure fire can feel like with someone else.

He burns and soothes her with each motion and with one buck of her hips to meet his thrust, the tingling sensation builds to a point where she thinks she won't last much longer. As they both pant loudly, the room subtly fills with their haggard moans and the musty smell of sex.

Olivia reaches her arms around his neck, and as he quickens his pace to a agonizing slip in slide in and out, she tightens around him, feeling her orgasm coming.

"Elliot, harder..." she grits out as she clamps her legs around his lower back as he adjusts himself closer to her body, stomachs almost touching as he works his hips harder, faster, the sound of moist, slapping flesh filling the air.

Olivia grasps for the ground not finding anything to grab onto, scraping her nails on the wood as Elliot runs his lips across her neck. The combined sensations send her hurdling over the edge.

"Oh yes. Elllliot. Uunnnh."

"Olivia, you feel so damn good," he pants against her ear. His pace fastens to an unbearable friction and then he explodes right after her, his arms wrapping her around her back as she grasps his upper shoulders, her muscles tensing and releasing as she tries to catch her breath.

"Oh God, oh God," she whispers to no one in particular, arms heavy and legs shaky.

Olivia hesitantly opens her eyes she hadn't realized had clamped shut, feeling his damp forehead resting on her chest. She gently grasps his head and looks him in the eyes which are watery with pleasure. His sweaty, damp skin rubs onto hers as he slips out of her and leans closer to her face.

"Thank you," she simply says. Running her thumbs over his temples, she gives him a satiated half smile and adds, "I love you."

Looking away for a second, he contemplates her admission before looking back down and lightly grasping her right cheek and looking into her eyes for confirmation. When he sees that she isn't regretful of her words, he gently leans down and plants another kiss on her lips, holding her tightly against him.

"I love you too."

She smiles slyly up at him as he uses his arms to push himself up. As he sits next to her, his body still sensitive from their extracurricular activity, he admits it was one of his better decisions in life.

"God, I hope we get stranded on stakeouts like this more often," he says calmly now.

"Mmm, me too," she purrs as they stand up and eased their sensitive bodies back into their clothes.

Morning will come too soon when Cragen sends someone to come and get them, and all memories of their night in the cabin become a burning memory in both of their minds for a long time to come.

...


	2. Guilt

**My interpretation after Chris left SVU. Of course I wrote this wayyyy before the season 13 premiere. I don't own. **

* * *

><p>Elliot has been sitting at his desk threading his pencil through his fingers for the past hour. He had sat through several phone calls and was no where near present when Olivia walked in and sat down at her desk across from him ten minutes ago.<p>

She had been in court all day and hadn't been able to talk to Elliot since the incident. It's now Monday evening and everyone has seemingly gone home but Elliot still sits at his desk in a comprehensible daze.

"Hey, El." Olivia greets him in a soft tone.

She had been there, the day the shooting went down in the squad room. She had seen the look on the girl's face as she pointed her gun and fired aimlessly and Olivia remembered the look on Elliot's face when he took the crucial shot that ended the young girl's life.

She had felt the hole rip into Elliot's soul that day as well and now she has no idea how she can help him. She wants so desperately to help him and comfort him but he refuses any of it. He pushes her away like he always does when he thinks accepting help is weakening his resolve.

Elliot hasn't aknowelgded her greeting yet and continues to stare ahead. He then gets up and walks toward the bathrooms, leaving her dumbfounded once again. What the hell is going on in his mind?

He needs space. He needs an escape. This case is harder than he expected... since he was the killer. He had killed a girl. How can he forgive himself? How can his partner forgive him? He remembers the look of utter shock and sadness that came across her face when he made eye contact with her. He had kneeled over the girl's lifeless body and all he felt like was a monster and he did not understand it.

What would have happened if he hadn't taken the shot? How many other people would have died? Could he have just wounded her? The more he thinks about it, the more he doubts his ability to make close judgment calls in the future. And to top it all off, he isn't sure if his partner understands it either. He killed a girl. He killed someone the same age as his daughter. Elizabeth.

Walking into the restroom, he robotically closes the door behind him and just stands with his back against it for a moment. Finally, after taking a deep breath, he walks over to the sinks and turns the cold water on and lets it run until it's icy cold to the touch. As he waits for the water temperatue to adjust, he steals a peak at himself in the mirror above the sinks.

But what he sees is frightening. He is a mess. His eyes have wrinkles around them from a lack of sleep, he jaw is always clenching and the pressure against his upper skull sends a shooting pain throughout his head. He needs rest, a few days off, at least until he could compose himself. Kathy had called and told him to come home to do so, but he couldn't go home. He couldn't face her. If he didn't think his own partner could understand his actions, what would make his wife understand.

His partner usually understands everything he's feeling, the reason many times he would stay away from home because his wife never understood but she would try to console him anyway and that's not what he wants right now. Not with his own kids there, the ones who happen to be around the same age as the girl he killed, he reminds himself again, the guilt raging through his veins.

He finally runs his hands underneath the cold water and splashes his face several times. After his skin becomes numb from the spearing coldness, his hands immediately fly to his face as he begins to tremble, and he's sure it's not because of the water.

...

Olivia sits at her desk and waits for Elliot to return. She's going to talk to him this time. When he comes back, she has to do something. She can see him withering away in front of her and it's scaring the shit out of her. She knows what must be going on in his mind. She knows he feels ashamed of killing that young girl, but she also knows he had to at least stop her some how, if not, there is no telling how many more casualties there'd today, a week later.

She knows Elliot well enough, and that no matter what had been his judgment call, that he had made the right decision at the right time. She can't understand why he is distancing himself from her. She had thought he would know she understood why he did what he did, but as the days passed, the more he dismisses any type of consoling she offeres him. It isn't her job to console him, she knows it, he knows it, but she feels she has to, or she'll nosedive just as he's done thinking she's not doing enough.

They have been partners for way too long for this. She realizes that Elliot hasn't been home since it happened and she feels for him.

Her love for him is at an overhaul. There is nothing more she wants to do than hold him and tell him he'll be ok. She understands he doesn't realize that now, but she can't help but feel useless. But, she's afraid of what it'll mean if she cares too much. Elliot won't allow himself to accept it, at least right now. Just by reading his eyes, as dazed as they had been, she knows that he thinks she's disappointed in his actions, disappointed in him.

Olivia taps her own pen against the top of her desk, curving her mouth down in a frown as she stares in the direction of the restrooms. Elliot's been gone for awhile, and she knows he hasn't come out yet, so she scoots back from her desk and tentatively heads for him.

Because whatever he thinks she's feeling toward him, the disappointment, it is so far from the truth. All she's ever wanted to do is be there for him.

...

Olivia stands outside the restroom doors hearing the water running on the other side. She starts to knock until she hears the water faucet turn off. She ponders whether or not to just walk in but then she hears a bathroom stall open and close and thinks again of leaving him alone to his privacy. But instead, she courteously taps on the door anyways. When she gets no response, she taps again and still nothing.

Courtesy only goes so far, she think and pushes the door open. By the sounds coming from the stall she can tell Elliot is inside trying to collect himself. She goes to the stall he's obviously in and lightly taps on the metal door.

"Elliot... are you ok?"

Elliot lets out a heavy sigh as he lifts his head up from his palms. up from his palms. "Liv?" he questions as he looks up, noticing a shadow in the crack between each stall. "Liv, what are you doing in here?"

"I'm sorry, El. I was just seeing if you were ok. Are you?" she asks as she shifts her weight to her other leg while waiting for his response outside the closed stall door.

Sounding slightly frustrated he answers, "Yea, Liv. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be, just using the bathroom."

Olivia recognizes his tone and isn't about to let it go. She's tired of letting him think she doesn't understand what he's feeling. "Elliot."

She really doesn't know what to say, if she thinks about. She doesn't want to argue with him but she wants him to know that he doesn't have to go through this alone. How can she make him understand that no matter what he's going through, she understands his pain right now?

Feeling frustrated with him all of a sudden she bursts out, "Elliot, will you just please talk to me? I don't understand the way you treat me sometimes. Like I don't understand!"

Elliot blinks a few times before standing up and opening the stall door and exiting, walking straight past his partner and heading towards the sinks again. He pretends to wash his hands as Olivia watches him with her hands dangling at her hips and a disappointed look on her face.

Elliot briefly glances at her through the reflection on the mirror. "What do you want me to say, what do you want me to do? Forget what happened? Because I don't know about you, but this is something pretty hard to forget!" he exclaims.

He doesn't care how loud he gets because no one is left in the squad room anyways. It's late, midnight or so and he had wished at one point he was the only one there but Olivia, being the loyal partner she is, had come back after being in court all day.

Olivia blinks her eyes at his tone of voice, stepping towards him, standing only inches from his face.

"Elliot, don't give me that. I'm not asking you to forget anything! I'm only asking you to talk to me! I'm your partner, I care for you! You act like I'm not here sometimes and that I couldn't possibly understand what you're going through, when I'm one of the only ones who knows exactly what you're going through! So stop pushing me away!"

She is furious and her hand is now pushing his shoulder making him face her slightly. He holds his stance for a few seconds as his upper body stays turned towards the mirror. Finally, he turns around and looks her in the eyes as if he's in a trance.

His mind is running wild and he doesn't know what to say. He knows she's right. He also wans to hear her say something again but doesn't dare ask her to and it baffles him that he's thinking of that right now.

I care for you.

He had stopped registering what she had said after that. She cares for him. After what he's put her through all these years? He then blinks his eyes and then looking down at his feet. He moves his lower body closer to her and then lightly rests his hands on her shoulders. After a few moments, his breath hitches in his throat, and he can't say anything to her right now. He notices Olivia's breathing quicken as well and right then he decides he needs to get away.

Away from her.

And then "I care for you," registers in his brain again and being so close to her feels extremely dangerous. He drops his hands from her shoulders raggedly and walks quickly out of the bathroom leaving Olivia stunned. She stands in the middle of the room few seconds longer than she had intended before following Elliot out, who she figures out is already heading toward the locker room by the incessant clunking of his boots on the stairs leading upstairs.

eoeoeoeo

He's taking his shirt off so he can take a cold shower to clear his mind when he hears the locker room door open. He can't help wonder how much Olivia cares for him. That one sentence keeps playing tug of war in his mind. Does he just play it off or does he let what he feels likewise towards her out of his own mouth. He cares for her too. He knows it now, he knew it back when they first met but he couldn't get it out of his mouth earlier in the bathroom with her so close to him.

He wants her to know more than anything he cares too. But what does it mean? He's not sure he'd explain it right what se means with all this guilt overflowing his pores. He cares for her of course, but he can't shake the fact that he does care for her much more than she might imagine. He continues to unbutton his shirt when he hears the heels of her boots start to click on the concrete floor, getting closer and closer to him.

She had followed him to the lockers and he isn't surprised because that's who she is and he's amazed she still follows him, even after what he's done, she surprises the hell out of him. He continues to unbutton his shirt until she appears around the corner slightly taken aback by his attire..

"Elliot... ohh I'm sorry... but please. Let me say something..."

"I'm leaving SVU," comes from Elliot's mouth before she can finish her thought.

A moment of complete stillness overcomes them both and the silence pours in between them. Her eyes are bold and her mouth twists in confusions.

"W-what? Elliot, please don-.."

"Olivia, I've made up my mind. I need a change," he replies looking down at his hands dangling loosely at his sides, his shirt slightly open showing his bulging, toned upper chest. He looks back up to see a hurt look on Olivia's face like she had been kicked in the stomach herself. He thinks he saw a tear form in the corner of her eye as the dim locker room light caught her beautiful facial features that exact moment but he's too coward to find out for sure as he turns around and starts to pull his shirt all the way off. If he watches her mouth hang open in confusion and despair any longer, he'll lose it himself. He immediatly feels a wave of guilt come over him. "I'm sorry, Olivia," he breathes out into the open locker in front of him.

She begins to walk toward him standing face to face with him again. She puts one hand on his upper bicep noticing the tone muscle there as well and looks into his blue, but weary eyes with her own dark brown eyes which now had pools of tears forming around them. "Why won't you talk to me?" She whispers pleadingly. "You can tell me and not feel the need to run away. God, Elliot, don't make split second decisions when you're hur-..."

Elliot turns his body and closes his locker, the loud clank stopping her mid sentence. He turns back around and stares at his partner who is pleading with him. He removes her hand from his arm with his other hand and holds it by her waist. "Olivia, I care about you too. I don't want to take it out on you anymore," he whispers to her. "Please understand."

She grasps at his hand that's holding hers and puts her other one on it, bringing his hand up to her mouth, kissing it lightly before bringing his back down in front of them, letting it go. She intertwines her hands and wraps them behind her head in frustation.

"Elliot, I can't believe this. I can't believe this is happening again. I didn't mean it before and now you, you're...," she trails off. She can't take it anymore and feels the need to burst into tears, but she won't. She can't, that's not what they need right now. He can't see her weaknesses right now. She starts to walk away from Elliot then, to get away from him, out of the locker room, somewhere out of the precinct, to just let him go so she can think, to comprehend.

Elliot had just said he was leaving and she feels like her whole world is about to implode. Suddenly, she feels her body jerk away from the direction of the doors and immediately she feels a tight grip on her upper arm. It's Elliot's hand with a firm grasp on her, keeping her from moving. But she wants to run and cry in private, not in front of him, but he holds her there. His eyes are piercing through her as she stares back at him and his eyes are now full of sadness. He pulls her toward him, and then turning, pushes her against the locker in one swift movement. The motion causes a loud clang escape into the room as Olivia's back ricochets off the cold metal.

He isn't angry anymore at himself for what he had done in the precinct days before. His anger stems from his own stupidy for having never given his partner, his best friend, his confidante, what she so desperately needed from him for so many years. His love. He loves her and now he has her pressed against the dark green lockers, in the locker room, in the dark, where no one is around. It's after hours and his head is spinning with so many emotions. He loves this woman and he kicks himself in the ass for not telling her what he had mentally wanted to for so long.

He presses her shoulders against the metal as she stares at him wide eyed. She isn't sure if she should be scared or what. He moves his body closer to hers, pinning her against the lockers with nowhere to go as he puts his face next to her left ear. "I love you, Olivia. I always have. I'm a coward, I'm a fucking coward. Please forgive me."

He lowers his head to Olivia's shoulder and a small sob falls from his lips. Olivia is stunned by his words yet again. So she gently grabs his head and strokes the back of his hair.

Just her touch sends him into overdrive and he then decides to test limits and boundaries as he reaches his hands up to stroke the sides of her waist. Immediately upon contact, he can feel her breath hitch and it makes him want to get even closer as her husky voice infiltrates his mind.

"It's ok, Elliot. I understand. You don't have to hide anything from me... I love you too. Always have." She gives him a smile trying to reassure him, repeating his "always have" line. "You're my best friend, Elliot. I can't imagine doing this job without you though. I can't imagine waking up each day knowing I won't see you or at least hear your voice. That's why I don't think I can handle you leaving..."

Elliot pulls his head away from Olivia's shoulder and lightly grips her sides with his neck still in her palms. He gives her a surprised look at her revelation and can't believe he hadn't see it all along. He IS all she has. How can he leave her? She needs him in ways that she'll never admit but always express in the simplest of contacts, and he needs her just as much.

He continues to hold her hips as he stares down in between their bodies. His partner is beautiful and he has always been in love with her demeanor and felt a special kind of love develop for her, something stronger than anything he had felt before. He had always sensed she might feel the same and now he knows. She loves him and sees the same things in him as well, even though he doesn't think he deserves her love sometimes by the way he treats her. But, if she can love him after all they have been through and still hold onto their connection no matter what, then there is nothing stopping him from what he's about to do.

He looks up from in between them and catches her eyes with his own. When she starts to look away, he quickly reaches up and lifts her chin again. "I wanna show you how much I love you, Olivia. I wanna make sure you never forget. I've wasted so much time and I can never forgive myself if I leave without showing you," he confesses as her dark brown eyes begin to pool with unshed tears.

"No," she pleads softly. "I don't want to be left here wondering what happened with us." She had waited so long for someone to tell her they loved her and really mean it. The way Elliot is holding her right now and staring at her, she wants to believe it. She runs a finger across his cheek and sighs softly, wondering how they've gotten here to this point.

Elliot rubs his fingers across her cheekbones sending heat throughout her body. "Olivia, just let me show you, I want you to remember. You need to know," he whispers as he runs his fingers down her cheek again and then across her lips.

In a quivering voice Olivia replies, "Ok. Show me."

Elliot lets go of her for a few seconds as he goes to the locker room doors, locking them. She stands speechless against the lockers, watching Elliot fumble with the locker room doors and heart racing. Her face displays a look of confusion, amazement and longing all in one but deep down her body displays relief.

Elliot wants to give her something that she could only fantasize about until now.

**S/N: Part 2? I think so. No worries plenty of EO sexytiems in the next part. I'm one for lots of buildup ;)**


	3. Guilt II

**Part 2. Pure PWP. Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

><p>"Oh God, Elliot, harder. Oh please... mmm, God. "<p>

Elliot grips her hips tighter and quickens his pace, his thrusts rugged but effective as she hisses and throws her head back in pleasure against the cool lockers. He's going to make sure he does everything she wants because she deserves nothing less. He rocks his body front to back, pressing her hips and ass into the cool metal as if he can't feel her enough. She's pure heat and desire and he glides effortless within her and he thinks he's in oblivion by the way she keens in his ear and grasps the back of his neck with her long nails.

She's always been this force, and he should've known it'd be like that while making love as well. He starts to feel the burn in his lower back from the exertion and decides on a new tactic.

Olivia lets go of his neck after he turns them around and lays her back against the wooden bench. As he grabs her legs, she helps him spread them on each side of the bench that sits in front of the lockers, giving him all the access he needs. Holding the back of each of her knees in his palms, he gently eases his way up her body and gently enters her again.

His pace is slow and gentle at first, his hips pivoting front to back and side to side earning ear piercing moans from Olivia with each thrust. The muscles in his ass tense with each forward and backward movement as Olivia holds onto his biceps, her nails digging deeper and deeper with each of his thrusts.

Elliot continues his movements and closes his eyes, just feeling her beneath him. She's all soft curves and plush skin. Her body gives him fuel and her voice gives him meaning in life yet again. "Oh Elliot," she preens softly. "So good," she whispers breathlessly.

Olivia's slick insides massage his cock and it feels so good to finally know what it's like. She, Olivia feels so incredibly good that he can't keep his eyes open. He had always wondered what it was like to be inside her; he wondered what it would be like to watch her move beneath him as he thrust between her legs, causing her beautiful face to scrunch with ecstasy.

With that thought, he tenderly slows his hip action, moving his rough palms down her thighs and down to her ass, gently cupping the smooth skin there as he thrusts in slower, languid motions.

Olivia then reaches up to hold onto his face, her smooth hands grasping onto his rough cheeks. Her mouth parts and eyes roll back as he steadily rotates his hips in a circular motion. The picture she paints is nothing short of pure beauty. She holds on tighter as he picks up his pace.

"Olivia, you feel so good, so good," Elliot groans above her, watching as she stares up at him with hooded, lust filled eyes. He grabs her ass tighter and instinctively her knees part further, sending him deeper than anytime before. He watches his every thrust as his hard manhood slips in and out of her wetness, while a loud moan escapes Olivia's parted lips. "You're so beautiful, Liv. Tell me what you want," he whispers into her ear.

"Oh God, Elliot. Please... more," she breathes harshly into his neck. Olivia looks up into his piercing blue eyes as he stares back into her dark brown eyes knowing exactly what she needs as he slows to a stop, his heart beating wildly with want and exertion. He can't give her enough if he doesn't slow down a bit, he mentally chastises himself.

As he rests on his forearms above her, Olivia slides her hands down them as she falls onto her back, breathing just as hard as he is. She closes her eyes as he continues to breathe heavily above her. Gently resting his head on her chest, he reaches up and brushes a strand of hair sticking to her lips. "What do you want next?"

She blinks her eyes drowsily before answering. "Let me do something?" she asks timidly but he can see the passion behind the request and gently lifts himself off of her. She sits up next to him and pulls him toward her.

Elliot straddles the bench next to her and she pushes lightly on his chest for him to lean back. She leans over and kisses him lightly on the lips, teasing him, then harder for a passionate kiss. Subtlety, she leaves a trail down his cheek, neck, upper chest and suddenly, she's making wet trails down his lower abdomen.

He watches her with hooded eyes wondering if he should let her go 'there'. It's supposed to be for her, all of this but as he watches her move her lips down his skin, her soft lips tracing his sparse happy trail, all thought is lost when her lips make contact with the head of his cock. Her lips suckle and lap at his head and her palm cups his balls in one hand while the other circles the base of his cock.

The taste of him is unbelievable. His scent and texture sends a heat she's not sure she's felt before throughout her body. His body is perfect and his cocky is beautiful and the perfect fit so she wants to make sure every inch of it is covered by her mouth. She can't get enough of him. His touch, the rough pads of his fingers graze her scalp as she pushes her lips around him and swirls her tongues around the tip.

She feels him twitch and just as she thinks he's going to come, he pulls her up by her arms and stares her in the eyes. "Enough, Liv. I can't take much more and I need the energy," he grins.

She grins back and kisses his lips, letting him taste himself and herself that had accumulated on her own. The thought makes her shiver as she climbs into his lap. He immediately grasps her hips and pulls her wetness over his groin, not entering her but grinding her against his rigid cock. She takes over and wraps her arms loosely around his neck and lets her lower body move over him, her clit gliding against the hardness of him causing her eyes to close and a moan she hadn't realized needed escaping. "Ooooh, mmm."

As Olivia grinds him, Elliot takes a hold of each of her breast, testing their weight in his calloused hands. He leans down and lick the right nipple and immediately her skin flushes with goosebumps. He laves and suckles, pulling the bud into his mouth as she continues her rocking motion on him.

Elliot then switches breasts, massaging the caramel colored nipple as he reaches down with his other hand searching for her clit. He traces his finger down her folds, lightly rubbing her arousal over her clit. "Elliot, that feels so good," she groans out loud as she arches her back. Elliot rubs for a few seconds longer before stopping and bringing his fingers to his mouth.

Olivia watches him as he sucks her fluids off his fingers and it's nothing she's ever seen before, let alone from Elliot. This is Elliot, sucking her arousal off of his fingers. If she wasn't sure she was already wet, she'd definitely would be now. His naked body gleams with sweat beneath her and all she can think about is having him every way possible. Nothing matters in these moments.

All that matters is him and her, making love as the midnight hours roll on, no one to know they spent their first hours consummating their love for each other in the locker room of the 16th precinct. Not ideal, but with Elliot, the bedroom could wait.

As the fog clears from her brain, she feels him shift beneath her, sitting upright on the bench, legs on each side making them both sit each side. He wraps his arms around her in a bear hug and she obediently does the same. Resting her forehead against his, she puffs out a gasp of air.

"Where'd you learn all those moves, Stabler?" she asks around a grin. His eyes rise to meet hers, their skin never separating and gently kisses her.

"I've been keeping up with my studies," he says confidently.

"Oh?"

"Yea," he grins as he grazes his nails up and down her bare back, "when in doubt, steal your partner's book on the Kama Sutra."

Her lifts up immediately and a coughing laughter leaves her mouth. "Wh- what? Elliot. You're such a liar."

"No, I'm not. I was at your apartment and I saw it on the living room table and yea... I tooks a peek," he grins playfully and shrugs.

Her face turns into a full out smile. "You're such an asshole," she laughs.

"But you're not complaining?"

"No," she mumbles against his neck. "Definitely not..." a short pause occurs before her heated breath returns to his skin. "You going to make me come now? I think you owe it to me," she purrs into his ear and her eyes darken.

He knows just what she needs now and as he thinks about the new idea, he lifts her up and her legs wrap around his waist as he walks them towards the showers. "Oh, I have a whole new set of moves for you now. You're in trouble Liv."

Giggling against his shoulder she looks up, and grins. "As long as you make me come, I don't care if it's only the first move in the book. Get crackin' Stabler, " she says and reaches down and smacks his ass... hard.

He stops and looks down at her with a playful glare. "You shouldn't have done that, Olivia." He quickly places her on her feet next to a shower head and turns her around to where her back faces his chest. "You might want to hold onto that wall because I'm going to take you somewhere you've never been."

Looking over her shoulder, "You promise?"

All her thoughts are lost when her grabs her hips and returns home.

Guilt be damned, there is no room for it when the entities that keep life going are standing only a mere few inches away giving to them what they both needed at 1:17 in the morning. Each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Umm hope this made up for that little hanger. Oh yea, please feel free to R&R ;)**


	4. Drive

**Well looks like I'm at it again. Sorry for the wait. Kind of lost my writing mojo there for awhile. And just a reminder this series Tension will be just a series of one shots based on EO's sexual tension. LOL. Also, anyone who was reading Heart of Stone, I think I'm done with it so sorry if you are waiting for an update... but anyways on with the show. Rated M for activities and not so much language in this one. ;)**

**This hasn't been Beta'd or nor do I have one so sorry for any mistakes. I try to update as soon as I can so hopefully it isn't a problem :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS. DICK WOLF DOES**.

The moon light gleams through the front windshield like the Gods above switched on light bulb to illuminate the street they are parked on. The only thing visible in his peripheral vision is her slumped form breathing shallowly waiting for anything, something to serve their interest. They've been sitting in the sedan for three hours now and like always both are restless. Their perp was suspected to be hiding out in the brownstone a few doors down when they got the report back at the precinct. Serving minors more than drinks was just a glitch in their perp's police record.

Sitting silently for a few more moments, Elliot takes a deep breath and slowly exhales. Uncomfortable with the mugginess of the evening, he slowly opens his jacket and pulls it off. Olivia continues to gaze out the front window, glancing back and forth at the brownstones ahead where their suspect is likely hiding. She glances toward Elliot wrestling with his jacket letting a slight smirk appear in the corner of her mouth. She likes watching him undress, even if it's him removing his jacket. She can dream. A few moments later, she finds herself looking ahead again toward the bustling street ahead... just waiting.

It's a comfortable silence between them. They've spoken very little since pulling up. Not to say Elliot hasn't wanted to say something to Olivia. She had looked a little on edge when he had told her of their new assignment for the evening back at the precinct.

He taps the fingers of his right hand against the steering wheel while never taking his eyes off of the house ahead, waiting for their guy to appear.

He chances a look her way and she doesn't stir, not noticing his gaze as she continues to keep her eyes glued to the area in front of her. He can't help but notice how the dim street lights and the biased moonlight glimmers against her soft tan skin. The white of her eye glimmers showing she's wide awake and aware of her surroundings. Well most of her surroundings. She doesn't notice Elliot staring at her as he licks his dry lips subconsciously waiting for something, anything to take his mind off what is his job doesn't require of him.

_He reaches his hand over and lightly strokes her upper thigh feeling her squirm under his touch. He grips her thigh more tightly to keep her from moving as he eases his way to her side of the car. He sits only inches from her now wrestling thoughts out of his head of how he's going to rip every piece of clothing off her timid body. He then leans forward as her big brown eyes watch him. He brushes his lips gently over hers sending goosebumps down both their flesh. Slowly, he lowers his mouth down her cheek, sucking at her skin while moving even lower as he makes his way to her neck and stops. He sucks and kisses her neck until she softly whimpers his name at the same time he leaves his mark. Dark red and purple appears at the crevice of her neck. He pulls himself even closer now, putting both palms of his hands on both of her upper thighs massaging back and forth until..._

"El, how do we know he hasn't left yet? Or that he didn't leave the area before we got here?" States Olivia not looking directly at him. "I mean I've been watching pretty much non stop and there hasn't been anything odd coming from that direction."

When he doesn't answer right away she turns her head slightly looking at him staring down at the floor where her feet sit. If she hadn't know better she would think he was sleeping with his eyes open. Well, he may not be sleeping but he was definitely dreaming so to say.

"El?" She gives him a questioning look. "Elliot."

He looks up abruptly at her use of his full name. She could snap anyone out of a daze by using their full name with her husky voice. Her voice sent sensations of all sorts when she spoke to him after long periods with no words between them. "Oh...um. Yea, you're right."

"Mhm." She mumbles with a slight grin. "Did you even hear what I said?"

He looks quickly to her, skin blushing a bright red on his neck. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

Laughing at his expense she retorts, "I said, how do we know if he hasn't left already? I mean we've been sitting here hours and no sign of him. Knowing our luck, he probably fled before we got here," she says with a slight frown.

His eyes widen in understanding. Then he nods his head and looks out his window to collect himself. After a few moments he speaks. "Um, yea. Like I said, you're probably right. I can't imagine why he'd stay there. People are coming and going all the time, someone's bound to recognize him since his sketch went out."

Sighing deeply Olivia adds, "Then why are we here? I'm betting we had a better chance when there wasn't a police sketch."

Elliot glances her way catching her eyes for a second too long before he looks down at her hands situated in her lap. "I-I don't know. Maybe, we should call it a night. It's almost midnight."

Clearing her throat, "Maybe."

He looks back up to her face to see what she had in mind. They lock gazes again and this time there is a hint of unfamiliarity in her eyes. Something mysterious hiding behind the brown. "Well, wanna sit here longer or would you rather call it a night? A cozy cot, sounds good right now." He snorts in reply with a grin.

"Well, I thought we could park this somewhere out of sight then walk by the brownstone real quick but if you'd rather call it a night, then ok."

"No, no we can do that real quick." He turns the key and they pull off into a nearby alley so they can check out the location more closely.

When he turns off the ignition he waits for her to make the move to get out of the car first. She surprises him when she makes no movement to get out and instead sits there staring ahead farther down into the alley way. She interlocks both her hands and sits them on her lap once again. "Uh, I was just kidding," she speaks softly.

With a look of confusion he replies, "What do you mean? I thought..."

"I know... I don't know why I said it," she interupts. "Getting out and walking after sitting all that time just wares me out thinking about it." She chuckles.

She quickly looks out her window and silence takes over the car once again and this time there's a hint of tension in the air and neither one is sure why. He looks at her for a few seconds wanting to ask what is wrong but she looks back at him in the dim lit car before he has a chance to voice his concern. They immediately locks eyes again and a flood of emotions pour out through both their eyes as they stare at each other with no words and no movement. It's much darker in the alley than on the street and now the only light is the lone street lamp a few yards away.

"Um Liv, what..."

"Don't! Just shhh... listen."

"Listen to what?" Elliot whispers to her.

She looks over to him and barely makes out the fine lines of his face. His eyes and mouth never belittle her imagination. His muscular form emanates through the darkness as his biceps bulge through his white work shirt and she notices him staring at her as she rakes her eyes over his body. She unbuckles her seat belt while never breaking her gaze over his body until she meets his eyes again.

"What's going on Liv?" Elliot whispers. He noticed her staring at him but not sure why until she scoots over in her seat to get closer to him. That's when he sees it. Her face is now out of shadows and the weak light of the street lamp radiates the glossy film over her eyes. They are slightly glazed over. Haunted.

She leans in toward him furrowing her brows a bit before scooting a little closer. "Nothing. Just shhh." She places her hand on his thigh looking her partner in the eyes again. He's bewildered by her actions but nevertheless he returns the endearment and puts his own hand over hers as she squeezes his thigh ever so lightly.

"Liv," he hoarsely whispers. She let's up on her grip on his thigh and starts to scoot back. She doesn't know what she's doing really. She just felt the need to be close to him for some reason. Ever since he let out that bombshell of his and Kathy's divorce a few days ago her mind has been a whirlwind. He hasn't been exactly approachable but in that last split second she lost herself in the fact they were alone. Two single people and she didn't want to waste another opportunity. Even though she wasn't exactly sure what she was doing. Most of the time, she wants to get away from him because she's scared of what will happen if they are left alone for too long and that thought resinates in the back of her mind constantly. She doesn't want to lose him as a friend, or partner because of this feeling but God does she just want HIM right now.

She starts to sit back in her seat when Elliot's eyes widen. He now grips her upper arm before she fully sits back. "What are you doing, Liv?"

"I'm sorry El, I don't know... I'm not thinking straight. Maybe I need to go home and get some sleep. It's been a long night"

A few more awkward silent moments pass. Elliot shifts in his seat anxiously. "What's to be sorry about?" Elliot whispers.

Olivia looks up at him nervously and as she starts to sit all the way back from relief of that little misstep, Elliot grabs her arm again. This time he tugs her a little bit toward him. She doesn't fully refuse his action but still a little taken back. He slides his hand down her jacket covered arm again resting right above her wrist pulling her toward him again. Trying to clear the lump that's formed in her throat, she states, "Elliot, wh-what are you doing?"

"Finishing where you left off."

He pulls her all the way to him until she's forced onto her knees on the front seat, pressed against Elliot's slightly turned form. The front seat is a tight fit but her body molds against his perfectly as he brings his arms around her waist to pull her into him even further. Olivia's heart is beating rapidly and she's not sure what to do. Being this close to him is unusual, but she likes it. Alot. Elliot runs his hands under her jacket, up and down her back. He looks to her face to see her expression which is a mix of confusion and longing. Slowly, he slides his hands down her back, towards her ass and then rest his hands right underneath each cheek. In one swift motion, he grips the backs of her thighs and yanks her into his lap to where she's stradling him in the front seat of the sedan. Olivia let's out a gasp at his actions and by the way he's man handling her. She can't say she doesn't like it. She closes her eyes for a second and when she opens them Elliot is staring at her. His hands guide their way up to her shoulders then to her face cupping her cheeks. "Are you ok, Liv. I'll stop if you want?" He states as he lowers his hands to his sides waiting for her to answer.

"No... " she whispers to him lifting her own hands to his shoulders as she adjusts herself on her knees unavoidably grinding against Elliot. She notices his light groan at her movement and whispers a soft "sorry."

At that apology, Elliot cannot take anymore of their motionless bodies in this position. He grips her hips in each hand and presses her against his legs and groin and grinds into her alot harder than she did him by miles. Intentionally. He stares down at their connected bodies while he continues to push and pull her hips against him letting out small groans as he grinds her back and forth four or five times. He then stops his motion to look at Olivia. During his actions, Olivia had squeezed her eyes closed and placed her hands on his shoulders gripping for dear life at the new sensation from his actions. The tingly sensation has long passed into her core from the pit of her stomach. "Olivia?" He questions her.

Sitting still with her eyes closed still, she squeezes his shoulder and bites her lip before breathily replying, "Elliot? Why'd you stop." She opens one eye and bites her lip again and gives him a seductive eyebrow lift. Little did she know, that meant trouble... Elliot suddenly grips her hips and grinds her again but with even more force. Rubbing his forming erection through his pants against her fully clothed clit sends moans from both of them throughout the car. The sensation building up is almost more than they can take. After the long hours on the job and no release, this is almost more than they can take and he's not even inside of her, Olivia thinks. Elliot lifts his hands up her back has Olivia takes on the duty of her back and forth motion hard against his growing crotch. He moves his hands to her back then to the front of her jacket to slowly peel it off her body. Olivia ceases her motions and pulls it off the rest of the way. At that moment, Olivia's face comes in close proximity to Elliot's lips as the light brush of their lips causes a tickling sensation.

Elliot grabs the back of her head and brings her in for a pulsating kiss, not wasting anytime as he sinks his tongue into the depths of her mouth. Olivia complies, wrapping her arms around his neck while connecting the kiss with her own tongue, wrestling his as their mouths tangle in a slippery fight of tongue and cheek. Their lips massage every inch of each others as Elliot's hands roam Olivia's body once again. With mouths still connected, Elliot finds his way down to her pants and slips his hands down the back of them, feeling the soft skin above her ass. He gently massages and then slips the tips of his fingers into her panties pulling her ass upward toward him. She immediately responds by sitting back so he can slip his hands to the front. He unbuttons the front before slipping a hand in. He slides it down to her mound. He gently grips her core before running his middle finger up and down her warm, wet core. Olivia trembles at his touch gripping his shoulders once again and closing her eyes.

"You're so wet, Liv. Mmm. " Elliot moans in her ear. He rubs his finger along her entrance again before dipping it into her core and lightly thrusting it in and out. After testing the waters he slips the glistening finger up and out of her pants not before running it across her sensative bud. Olivia softly moans and exhales the breath she didn't know she was holding. She opens her eyes and stares at Elliot for a few seconds. He kisses her lightly and starts to slide her pants down as far as they would go in her position. She lifts up and he slides them down to her knee caps along with her silk panties. Glancing out the windshield and not noticing anyone around for miles, he reaches down to start unbuckling his own slacks. Olivia immediately pushes his hands away and runs her slim fingers against his rock hard erection through his pants, then in a flash she's pulling and tugging at his belt buckle and unzipping his pants to release his manhood currently restrained inside the rough fabric. Once he's fully unbuckled, she slowly slides his pants down his waist as he lifts to accomodate her actions and slowly his erection rises into the air as his pants sit midway down his thighs.

Olivia lightly gasps as she takes him in. He's pretty big, she thinks. She tenses internally at the thought of him being inside of her. Hesitantly, she reaches down to grope him. Elliot watches her and immediately leans his head back against the head rest anticipating the feeing of her hand on his dick. And as expected, she lightly gropes his hard manhood and lifts up and down a few times before leaning in to take his neck in her mouth. She kisses him lightly until she passes his jaw and lands on his mouth. Once again, she takes a passionate kiss from him while gently letting go of his erection. It's the only thing separating them. His dick stands straight up in between them as Olivia looks into Elliot's eyes once again. Without any words, Elliot slowly and gently grips the back of her upper thighs again and gently raises her just enough to where she hovering right above his swollen dick. She grabs ahold of his shoulders as she he slowly rubs her wet heat against his tip, teasing her a little. Then, without warning he let's her down and she quickly engulfs his cock with her entrance in one swift and slippery slide right in. She sits completely down on his lap as she takes in the feeling of him inside of her, completely filling her. The feeling of his dick inside of her, almost makes her pass out.

"Are you ok? I'm not hurting you, am I?" Elliot hoarsely whipsers. He slowly lifts her chin with his thumb and index fingers as he looks into her eyes. She shakes her head with her lips slightly open and begins her upward motion, up and down his shaft. The immediate sensation of his cock gliding in and out of her resinates in her core. Slowly, she pulls her self up and gently glides back down on his throbbing cock. She repeats her movements again and again as her pace starts to quicken. "Ugh yea, Liv you feel so good." Elliot rubs his hands up and down her ass as she continues to bring her hips up and down onto him. Each thrust is met by Elliot. He leans forward to kiss her again on the lips and she returns it as she moans into his mouth.

"God damn, Elliot. Ahh, go faster?" She moans lifting herself slightly so he can thrust into her as she presses her forehead against his. Standing up on her knees, still stradling him, she let's go as Elliot rapidly lifts his hips, thrusting his glistening cock with her juices rampantly back into her soft,wet core. The sensation is building up so quick, one or both of them are going to come hard and soon. He continues, thrusting his hard cock into her as letting groans and pants escape his lips and into her ear and the rest of the car. Light squeaking sounds as the car rocks slightly at his rapid movement in the front seat. He slows his pace as Olivia gently sinks back down on him again. Sitting on the base of his cock, Elliot runs his hands up and down her thighs before finding her hips again and gently glides himself in and out of her while she as remains on his thighs. He pulls her forward and backward watching as the shadow of his length appears and disappears in between her legs. He then rotates her hips in a circular motion around his hips earning a soft cry from Olivia. "El, El. God."

Suddenly he pulls her toward him chest to chest and hugs her tightly against his body with her insides still wrapped tightly around him. He squeezes her tight as he starts to lay her down on her back across the front seat. He quickly puts up the middle divider and lays her on her back. In one quick motion he's hovering above her. With her pants still around her shins, he grabs both legs and angles them to the side so he doesn't have to pull them all the way off. They'll need to get dressed back up quickly. With her lower half exposed to him, his gently rubs his fingers up her slit as she bites her lower lip watching him. She reaches for his arms and pulls him down as far as her raised legs allow him. Slowly, he guides his dick to her entrances again and watches as it easily slides in again. Her core naturally molds around his length again. As he enters her for the second time, it almost makes her come right then and there with the power of the sensation pulminating through her core as he stretches her. He gently holds onto her upper thigh as he rocks his hips back and forth once again. Gliding past her tightness his dick glistens with her fluids as they both pant and mumble curses under their breaths from the growing pleasure building between them. Olivia raises her hands above her head and grips the window sill with all ten fingers.

Elliot moans loudly this time as he picks up his pace as the front of his thighs smack the bottom of Liv's thighs with each thrust forward. He rocks back and forth until he feels her start to tighten around him. With this new found pressure, he thrust fast and hard knowing she's about to climax. "Oh God, I can't. I can't. Uhhh.. I'm going to come." She breaths out shakily as he pounds into her over and over again never letting up. As quickly as that thought escapes her mind, she tightens around him coming so hard, her eyes squeeze shut along with her thighs against his hips. Not much later, Elliot jerks forward watching her body shake violently under him and he comes shooting his seed deep inside of her. Slowly thrusting a few more times he let's go of her legs and leans over her to plant both his hands on either side of her arms.

"Umm... Liv, that was..."

Taking in a shuddering breath Olivia sighs, "I know." A slight smirk forms on her lips as Elliot gently lifts himself up off of her to sit back in the driver's seat. He pulls up his slacks while simultaneously buttoning and rebuckling the belt. She sits up pulling up her panties and slacks as well, noticing the moisture in between her legs still. As the pants glide up to her sensitive core, she takes a deep breath to try and calm down after she just let Elliot drive into her like a mad man. She's going to be feeling this for awhile she thinks as she pulls her pants the rest of the way up and buttons them.

With a gentle sigh, Elliot grips the steering wheel with one hand and lays his other on Olivia's nearest thigh. He looks to her face for any signs of regret, fear, guilt maybe? But all he sees is her dishoveled hair and amused smirk on her face as she fumbles with pulling her pants up all the way while straightening out her shirt in the process. She fumbles with the clothing a bit more then sits up in her seat all the while Elliot is staring at her.

She looks up at him feeling his eyes on her. "What?" She asks. With a small chuckle, she adds,"They're easy as hell to get off. But try getting them back on in a timely fashion." She grins at him. He leans over and kisses the corner of her mouth. She closes her eyes and turns into his kiss.

He pulls back and reaches for the ignition. Turning the car on he waits until she's situated and has her seat belt on before he starts to pull out of the vacant alley. "Hmm... we better go around the block a couple of times to air out if you know what I mean." He grins at her.

"Definitely." She smirks and begins rolling down her window.

After a few silent seconds, he reaches to her arm with one hand and gently squeezes. "You know, I don't regret anything we just did."

With a sigh, Olivia nods her head forward and replies, "Yea, I know... I don't either." She smiles as she places her opposite hand on his that is resting on her arm. She gives his hand a tight squeeze and he smiles back resting his hand back on the steering wheel.

They ride around town wasting some more time before they have to head back to the precinct. Tonight, neither one is going to get much sleep after what just happened.

**It's kind of long, I know. Like I said... I'm one for lot's of build up. Lol. I'd like some feedback. Review? :)**


	5. High

**Thank you for the reviews, they are mucho appreciado! Also, in all of my stories, even if it's not mentioned, Elliot is always divorced or separated (getting ready to get a divorce) from Kathy. Just thought I should let ya know. Annnnd, the ride continues :D**

"Here are your seats Mr. and Mrs. Morgan. Our flight should take off in approximately 20 minutes." The young blonde stewardess says motioning them to their seats. "Is there anything I can do for you right now? Drinks, pillows, warm blanket?"

Olivia gives a light smirk and gently shakes her head no as she watches the young blonde eye Elliot. Olivia gives him a slight nudge in the ribs with her elbow when he doesn't answer right away. "Ohh, uh no not right now. Thank you," he replies, immediately looking back down to the brochure in is hand. With that, the young woman looks back curiously at Olivia, nods, then carries on with her other tasks.

The two sit in silence for a few seconds as other passengers fill the small plane, scattering around the space around them. This flight will only be a little over an hour but Olivia's nerves are already shot. Flying isn't her thing and she only does it when absolutely necessary. As for Elliot, he doesn't seem to mind, although he isn't by any means a frequent flyer. All in all, there are about 20 passengers total in the area where Elliot and Olivia now sit. Right now, they sit as Alan and Isabel Morgan, a wealthy couple from upper New York. They were to pretend to be this couple, get files on a child pornography ring out of Baltimore and fly back, hopefully successfully infiltrating as the couple interested in starting their own business. Olivia cringes at the thought and quickly pushes the details to the back of her mind as she shifts in her seat.

"Sooo Isabel," Elliot gestures enthusiastically yet quiet enough for only Liv to hear, "ever been in the mile high club?" His smirk is so smug Liv wants to slap if right off his face. He looks at her likes its the most common thing in the world to ask. Like, he's done it plenty of times.

"Uhh," Olivia lets out a breath and small sarcastic laugh out under her breath, "not that it's any of your business, but I really don't have that many opportunities to join the 'Mile High Club'," she says using air quotation marks. "I hate flying," she instills. That was the basic reasoning for her lack of air line sex. She wasn't on a plane too often or long enough or with someone to satisfy those kind of needs. So she just shrugs and looks down at her hands nestled in her lap. "You're an ass for asking that too," she adds.

Elliot looks to her with a pleading gesture. "Wh-why am I an ass," he whispers.

Olivia shrugs off his words and picks up the brochure off his lap and skims through it. Elliot tries to take it back but she pulls it away and turns her back to him slightly in her seat. He throws his hands in the air slightly and sits back in his seat staring at the ceiling of the plane. He likes to fly. Most times it's relaxing for him to just get away but more times than not he'd rather travel by ground. He runs his hands up and down his thighs and feels the dryness in his mouth overtake his thoughts. He motions for the young blonde who showed them to their seats earlier.

"What would you like Mr. Morgan?"

"Um whatever alcohol you have on tap," he smiles at her with those bright white teeth of his and smug that smug look. Olivia looks up to him when she hears him order booze.

"Drinking and flying..huh," she scoffs trying to give him a hard time. She flips through a few more pages of the brochure before setting it on her lap. She rests her head on the back of the seat and sighs. Rubbing her neck, she feels Elliot's eyes bore into her without looking. That creepy yet satisfying way they know when each other is around, hits her. "What?" She sits up and reaches for his drink as the stewardess hands it to Elliot. She takes it for him and says thank you to the young woman as she looks toward Elliot than back to Olivia then eventually walking away.

"What was that about?"

"She's got the hots for you 'Alan' and I don't think I like it," Olivia says with a hint of sarcasm and humor hidden behind it.

"Heh, Isabel is jealous. Hmm. I know some ways to change that feeling," he smugly remarks running his palm along Olivia's closest leg. As Olivia takes a few more sips of his drink before getting ready to hand it to him, chills run up her leg and down her spine. She loves it when he touches her in small ways like this but he doesn't really deserve that reaction from her right now. She gently removes his hand and hands him his drink.

"I'm not jealous," she rolls her eyes and turns her back slightly to him again. Elliot just shrugs and sips the remaining contents of his drink. "You couldn't handle what I have so there's nothing for me to be jealous of, you're the one," she adds moments later. Sitting straight up she whispers close to his ear, "That little girl is nothing be jealous of, just sayin'," she shrugs her shoulders. Elliot looks at her cautiously for a second and then realizes what she's implying. He can imagine what Olivia's like in bed. He wondered for far too long and he would love to find out. If only he could corner her somewhere.. his mind wanders off as Olivia adds again, "So shut up Mr. Morgan, before I have to show you," she smirks. _She's flirting with me, _Elliot thinks. _God, this woman can throw daggers and then melt a man with her words. _

Elliot catches her gaze for a split second and gives her a smirk like "Try me." But she turns away and they sit silent for awhile. The plane ride has been bumpy for the most part. Just when Olivia wants to doze off, her seat jerks and she quickly realizes she won't be getting any rest on this short flight. Thank goodness for that.. if she had to be stuck sitting next to Elliot for any longer than this hour, she'd probably strangle him. _Jealous, ha. Of that little girl? Ha ha. _She should show him. She knew he had to be joking but it just really got under her skin. Just if she could show him who had the upper hand, her or that little blonde bimb-

"Liv?"

"What?"

"Are you ok? You're gripping the seat and your eyes are squeezed shut."

She looks at him accusingly and wonders what she should say. _Leave me alone, I'm fine. Nah, used that 20 times already this week_.. so she does the next best thing. She lightly scowls at him and squints her face in an annoyed fashion and heads off toward the bathroom. _Elliot, is a piece of work. _He may be her best friend at times, confidant, but he can be a jerk. She knows he'll come after her if she doesn't come back soon enough for him. She almost wants him too actually. Maybe, she could knock some sense into him about asking her about the kinds of sex she has in the middle of a plane with other passengers. If only he knew what kind of sex she wanted and with whom she wanted it with. She could imagine them going at it like wild animals in so many places back home. She ponders these things as she sits against the small sink while closing the bathroom door behind her. She sits like this for several minutes just running her hand through her hair. Even just a few minutes alone would help this plane ride go by faster, she hopes.

EOEOEOEOEO

Elliot gets up from his seat and walks toward the bathroom and knocks on the door... "Isabel, are you ok in there?" He looks around anxiously, noticing no one paying attention to him."I'm sorry," he grumbles into the door. When she doesn't answer or turn him away he boldly and gently turns the small knob of the door and peers in. Olivia is standing against the small sink right inside the door. She's staring at the floor when he opens the door and only moves her head slightly to aknoweledge his presence. She adjusts her stance to stand up straighter never looking at his face.

Clearing her throat, "Come in and close the door." She looks up briefly but then moves closer to the toilet. As she's about to sit down, she catches Elliot's swift movements in the corner of her eye. He quickly looks around and steps into the doorway, closing it in one small click of the door jam. Immediately, her heart starts to race and as she is about to say something Elliot speaks up first.

"Is everything ok? Motion sickness? Is it the turbulence?"

She shakes her head and lets out a soft laugh. "No, it's just I wanted a little umm privacy. Too many people outside," she whispers. "Just a little afraid to slip up. We're supposed to be Isabel and Alan." She smiles to herself and looks back up to him. She realizes he can see through her words and he adjusts his stance in front of the sink

"Oh really?" He asks quietly yet smugly, not sure himself what part of her statement he's responding to.

She looks into his eyes this time and all she can see is his blue crystalline irises glowing in the small bathroom light. She adjusts her position on the closed toilet seat and sighs. Ignoring his question she adds, "You know when you asked me if I ever joined the Mile High Club? Well... "

Before she gets the rest of her thought out, Elliot adjusts his stance once again. He runs a hand through his short brown hair and looks down at her not saying a word. Boy, was she making him uncomfortable talking about this in this small enclosed space where the club so to say takes place. As uncomfortable as the situation may seem, he still wouldn't mind taking her right now. He loves the thought of ravaging her in this small space and making her moan explitives only loud enough for him to hear so the other passengers wouldn't suspect. He wants to grab her hips right now and shove her dark jeans down and thrust fast and hard until she came around him agonizingly hard and fast. He wouldn't mind... but this could be dangerous. "Uh yea. I remember." He smiles smugly at her and takes a step closer to her noticing how she immediately tenses. Her shoulders rise and her legs close.

Choking on the inside, her mind is a reel of repeating warnings of what could happen, "Well...we're in here... wanna... show me what this Mile High Club is all about?" She intends to say it jokingly but her husky voice pours out from her mouth in the only way Elliot needs it to. He catches her eyes at her words with a look of confusion, mixed with lust and want. To her, she sees all willingness and she can't say she's surprised by the way he looks at her. She can instantly feel her core throbbing with need.

She stands up and think for a minute. Realizing her word from a few seconds ago. She looks up at him and he just stands there, hands in pockets, looking at her beneath his thin lashes. Something hits her and before she can pin point what it is, she starts unbutton her dark jeans in one quick motion, sliding them down never letting Elliot's gaze slip away.

He watches her with hooded eyes. He wants to help her, to touch her but he'll be patient. He's not even sure what's going on.

Olivia slides her jeans down, stopping their course mid-shin. Breaking eye contact only momentarily, she reaches for her panties and drags them down with her pinky, joining them with her pants along her shins. She rubs her fingertips along the inside of her right thigh as Elliot stares on, watching her slow, quiet movements in front of him. He now has he back pressed against the door for support. If it wasn't for the solid contact behind him, he would have reached for her and pounced on her already or fallen to the floor from the pure and exciting shock of her actions before him. He can't take it.

She bites her lower lip gently as she trails her hand up her inner thigh, running along the expanse of her center, he hoped was wet, and down her other inner thigh. He licks his lips as he watches her actions. Her dark hair, streaked with lighter brown highlights fall into her face, a single strand sticking to the corner of her mouth. A small smirk forms at the corner of her mouth as she looks up at him under her eyelashes. She takes her other hand and runs it lightly across her inner thigh again, goosebumps forming on her already sensitized skin. He can see clear as day the gooseflesh and it makes him shiver. He's becoming hard as he watches her glide a finger up her thigh. This time she stops at her center, hand spread out, swiping at her sensitive core. She brings her hand to her mouth and licks each of her fingers. She looks up at him with a telling smirk. She is good and ready for him. That look is all it takes. Elliot is on her in a flash.

He pulls her toward him, running his hands up and down her outer thighs caressing the soft skin. He grips the flesh and massages her legs and kisses her neck. She returns the favor by nibbling and kissing her way up his clothed chest, feeling his hard breast bone and muscle underneath. She reaches his jaw and licks it from near his ear to right beneath his mouth. He continues running his hands along her body, skimming along forbidden territory on most occasions until he reaches her ass. He gently squeezes, relishing the feeling of her skin in his palms.

He wants to touch her everywhere, taste her everywhere, wants to see everything. He backs away a few inches and takes her exposed body in. He takes a few deep breaths running through the possibilities of what he's going to do to her. He counts them off mentally as Olivia watches him. She can see him pondering something. She offers a little _ahem _and Elliot is all ears. He looks at her waiting for him to take her. He realizes it now. He's wasting too much time. He takes another step back and starts do undo his brown camel pants quickly lowering them to his feet. He stops and stares at Olivia who is wide eyed now.

She's finally comprehending what is about to happen and with whom it's about to happen with. Even though there is an underlying shock to it, she knows they can't stop now. It'll kill them both. A need needs to be relinquished because it has built up for too long. It needs to happen if not for the sake of joining a so called club, well then for the eternal flame that burns between these two, right now, this moment, and for the past 12 years.

Elliot, stands still for a moment searching Olivia's dark brown eyes, all he sees is amazement, wonder, longing and fear. He doesn't look to much longer for his own fear of losing the moment and opportunity. He slowly fingers the waistband of his boxers and tugs a little on each side, slowly revealing the crevice of each muscle in his abdomen. He runs his own hand down his ribs and caresses the fine hairs that lined his stomach. As he's about to scoot his feet forward the room shakes while they grab onto each other for balance. "Ughh, turbulence," grates Elliot. He pulls back from Olivia's arms and gives her a seductive grin. He pulls at his boxers again and slips a hand all the way down cupping his manhood that stands erect through his boxers.

Olivia's pulse pounds and her breath hitches as she watches Elliot's hand move in his shorts testing himself. His other hand starts to pull the boxer shorts all the way down so she can see every square inch of him. Everything is in plain view. Her eyes widen and she licks her lips stealing a glance at Elliot. He notices her expression and smiles showing all his teeth and motions toward the toilet seat. He sits down and plants his back against the wall and pats his thigh for her to sit. With her pants still around her shins, she carefully braces herself for what's to come as she bumps her knees with Elliot's. She starts to climb onto until he grabs her wrist and spins her around to where her ass is in front of him. He pulls her shirt up slightly and kisses his way down from the small of her back down to mid buttocks. Olivia gasps at the feeling of him down there. He pulls her backwards and she is suddenly sitting on his lap with her back to him.

Slowly, Olivia lifts her legs to scoot farther up on Elliot to where her legs are on each side of his throbbing cock. She looks down and her breaths become quick and shallow. Thinking she's taking too long, Elliot grabs both of her legs and plants her now bare feet on each of his thighs, lifting her behind in the air. Grabbing his cock in her hand, she rubs him up and down a couple of times before glancing back at him. In seconds, he is inside of her, deep. Olivia sits all the way down on his stiff, thick cock, planting her hands behind her on his hard stomach bracing herself. She lifts her lower half slightly and that's all it takes for Elliot to lose control. He reaches in front of her and grips her shins over her jean covered legs and begings thrusting upwards with determination. He pounds up into Olivia as she tries to holds in screams of instant satisfaction from his cock inside her tight walls. He can feel her wetness seep onto his dick more and more as he thrusts hard and relentless. She's tight as hell, and it doesn't help the restriction of her legs being held together by those skin tight jeans she's sporting.

Elliot's unabashed by his movements as he thrusts upwards, his hips smacking Olivia's ass with each upward movements. Olivia holds onto his sides for dear life as she tries to keep her mouth closed from the constant pleasure coursing through her core. His cock is stretching her opening and rubbing everything possible in her as she glances down to watch his hot, thick and cream covered cock slip in slide in and out of her, his balls bouncing underneath. She closes her eyes as she feels his thighs flex underneath her feet. He then begins a more ragged and intense course of action. Grabbing onto Olivia's ass and gripping her cheeks, he watches her glide up and down on his cock. He continues to push up and down with his hips earning a loud moan from Olivia that she was trying desparately to hold in. "Ooooh fuck!" _Thrust_, "El...," _Thrust_, "El!"

Slowing his motions to an agonizing slow pace, he whispers harshly, "Shh, Liv you need to be quiet. The other passengers might hear. I'm Alan..." Then he holds in her in place by her hips and then pulls her slowly over his manhood. Watching his flushed dick dissappear and appear inside her hot, wet and pink core, she about screams when a pang of pleasure rips through her center. He gently stops, sitting up. He pulls her pants off the rest of the way and hesitantly pulls out of her. As she stands up, he quickly grabs her waist and turns her around, pulling her legs apart to where each leg is on each side of him. He sits up with her in his lap and stands. Slowly he reaches down to his cock lining it up with her entrance again and plunges in without warning. Olivia gasps and he begins a new tactic.

Holding her thigh above his fore arm and the other round her upper back cupping the side of her breast through her clothing, Elliot's biceps flex as he bends down slightly in the middle of the small airline bathroom and begins fucking Olivia standing up. He kisses her sloppily running his tongues everywhere. He leans down as he begins his ragged thrusting again as Olivia throws her head back biting her lower lip to the point of blood. Elliot nips at her exposed neck while holding her thigh tightly thrusting his hips upward bouncing them up and down and a excruciating manner. Pure ecstasy courses through the both of them yet again as Elliot's cock rubs areas inside of Olivia that she didn't know were there. The friction is becoming unbearable as Olivia groans into his neck as Elliot tries to keep his steady pattern of thrusts. He holds her up on one of his thighs as he moves his other side to continue pounding into her wet heat. Slowly but surely, Olivia's walls start to clamp down on his thick length and he comes first by the feeling of her tightness. Feeling him start to convulse, Olivia wraps her legs around his thighs tightly, bringing one of his hands to her clit. With one, two hard pressured touches he sends her over the edge as they both breath heavily.

Elliot groans as he stands up straight with Olivia still wrapped around his waist. He gently pulls out of her tender flesh and kisses her lips gently. She lowers her legs to the floor wrapping her arms around his neck. "Elliot, I mean Alan," she gives him a smirk, "that was something. Thanks for taking me high just now... if you uh know what I mean." She winks at him and turns around to find her discarded clothes. He watches her bend over flashing him what he has just done to her. He immediately thinks he can take her again but quickly realizes they need to head out... people are surely suspicious by now. But, he doesn't really care.

He gently pulls up his boxers and pants, fastening them up around his sensitized dick. Sweat is rolling off his forhead and as Olivia finishes putting on her clothes and shoes she reaches for a wet cloth and wipes his forehead. He rests his hand on her hip and whispers in her ear as she pats his skin. "If you ever need to get high, you know where I am.. doesn't have to be on a plane... if you know what I mean." He groans as he backs up a few paces and opens the door. Immediately the cool air rushes into the sauna of a bathroom caused by their body heat. "After you," he insists. Olivia takes a glance at herself in the mirror fixing the last tidbits of her clothing and hair and struts out. A few other passengers look up when they return but go back to what they were doing. Olivia smiles to herself as she sits back in her seat. Elliot sits next to her and puts and hand on her thigh. "Only 15 minutes til we land, then all business."

"Uggh, yep we have a job to do." She sighs. After a long pause she adds, "Oh and umm, deal."

He looks at her for a second wondering what she's talking about and then remembers his offer in the bathroom. Oh he would make her come high and hard for him often if she let him. This was just a walk in a park.

**A/N: As always feel free to Read and Review. I'm thinking about 10 chapters for this series because if I do anymore it will start to get old right? Well let me know what you think and about any ideas you may have.. I'll see what I can do. **

**Thanks again for DannysKsGirl68 for this idea and who keeps on me to keep up with the updates. I enjoy writing them *ahem* :D lol**

**Also take a look if you get the time. The Tension Story Banner. ****/sgd1x**


	6. Cruise

It's late, the moon shines down on them as it glistens off the soft blue liquid that seemingly contains a million sparkles glittering the surface around them. She giggles as he slips his hands beneath her ass and lifts her higher on his waist which is submerged beneath the water.

The water of the pool. The pool in the middle of the deck. The deck on the top level of the cruise ship. The cruise ship responsible for the get away both had so desparately needed.

As she starts to sit down her wine glass on the ledge of the pool, he snakes a finger beneath the read and white bikini bottom tied around her waist by a simple string on one side. His warm finger causes her to flinch as he runs it along the smooth skin of her ass and she tips her wine glass over sending the dark maroon moisture wading across the elaborate wooden deck. Giggling once again from her mistake, she sits back using her position to look the man in the eyes who is sending unprofessional thoughts through her mind. With each touch, her senses become more and more faded.

Smiling at her with a wide smirk and mischiveous glint in his eye, he squints at her while she fumbles with the heavy gold chain around his neck.

He's had his fair share of wine himself tonight and what she's doing doesn't alert him as much as it should. Gripping her tightly around her lower back, eyes glazed over, he speaks, "Benson, you had too much to drink," he slurs in deep whisper.

She looks up from her hands and runs her palms up the side of his face, then tracing the pattern of his lips with her fingertips.

She looks him in the eyes smiling, then scoffs.

"No, nothing, Benson? Got nothing to say," he teases her as he runs his palms down her bare legs beneath the surface of the cool water.

"Haha, I'm not drunk, Stabler. Want me to prove it?" she slurs.

He smiles brightly again while sliding his palms from her thighs all the way up her body until they reach the sides of her breasts.

"Yes," he breathes harshly.

His wine filled breath fills her senses with more alcohol as she realizes his grip on her outer breasts. She leans forward with a seductive grin and whispers in his ear. "I'm not drunk. If I were, I wouldn't realize where your hands are, would I?"

He immediately looks to where his hands are and drops them down to his sides. She grins again and slowly lowers her legs from his waist so they touch the bottom of the pool. As he stares at her slightly dumbfounded, she reaches under his arms grabbing her towel from behind him and her tipped over wine glass, causing him to freeze.

"Wha, what are you doing?" he stammers as she wades through the water, hands in the air, to the small ladder leading out of the pool.

She smiles back at him over her shoulder before replying.

"Going to get a refill," she says sinisterly as she nods toward the wine bottle settled on top of the circular white table placed a few steps away from the pool. The warm summer night contains a light breeze pouring humid air all around them as she walks toward the wine bottle.

He watches in the corner of his eye as she fumbles with holding the bottle still and simultaneously pouring wine in her glass.

"Uhh," he clears his throat, "mind getting me some too?" he asks while watching her bare black glisten with residual pool water underneath the thin strap of her white bikini top.

She stands up straight and he can't help but watch the way her ass flexes when she turns to look at him. "Excuse me? I think you need to get your ass out of the pool and get it yourself," she says as an evil smirk crosses her lips.

A low growl of arousal escapes his throat and he slowly wades through the nice, cool water. As he steps onto the deck above, he's immediately mesmerized by the sight in front of him. She is sitting in one of the high stools with a back. Her legs are crossed, hair splayed across her forehead and cheeks and eyes focused on him approaching the table with his wine glass. She's smirking at him and he feels his cock twitch. What the hell is going on?

First, we get tipsy, second, she's wrapped around my waist in the pool, third, she was giggling in my ear. Giggling. Olivia Benson doesn't giggle. Niether does he if he thinks about it.

Whatever is happening tonight, in the quiet of the night, on the deserted deck area, he likes it. No, he welcomes it.

She watches him as he walks closer to her and catches the mound of muscle approaching her. His nicely tanned summer skin glistens with water as he struts ever so slightly. His abdomen is rough and tight, and she can see his six pack dip inside of his swim trunks that hang loosely around his tight hips. The hips she had her legs wrapped around a few minutes ago. When he turns to start pouring his wine, she sees his cross tattoo, saturated with moisture and suddenly has the urge to lick it. Lick it from side to side, up and down until her tongue tastes every square inch of his muscle.

She licks her own lips self consciously and tastes remnants of her own wine lingering there.

He looks up at her from the corner of his eye without moving his body and watches her watching him. She's looking at his tattoo and he smiles at her without her noticing him looking back.

He clears his throat. "Whatcha looking at Liv?"

Her head jerks up and she's embarrassed, he can tell. _Perfect._

Shifting his weight from one foot to the other, he lifts his now full wine glass to his lips and takes a long, slow sip while never loosing eye contact with her.

Her eyes narrow at him and she laughs out loud. "What are you doing," she asks a little too loud.

"Shh, Liv," he laughs back and walks closer to her until his lower body is pressed against her crosses legs. "What does it look like I'm doing?" he asks seductively.

Immediately her laughing ceases and her eyes widen as he slowly sits his glass down and places a palm on both sides of her seat. Her breath hitches, and even under the influence of alcohol, she can tell the heat between them has risen. Trouble lies ahead and she's not all that worried about it.

He snakes his hand between her interlocked thighs causing her to gasp but never saying a word. Just watching. He takes his other hand and gently pries her legs apart until they are wide enough for him to slip in between. She looks up to him, eyes slightly bulging when she tries to speak. "El, what... what are you doing," she whispers to him.

Running his hands up and down the expanse of her thighs, he looks down at her in all seriousness before he replies.

"Nothing."

_Nothing? _She wants to ask him. This is awfully close for nothing.

Taking a deep breath, she decides to play along. "Nothing, huh? Well, this is nothing either," she says gently as she grips one of his hands and slowly moves the palm to the inner thigh just above her knee. She eases his palm upward at an agonizing slow pace until it reaches the cut of her bikini bottoms, then slowly she guides it back down to her knee, eventually slipping it off of her completely and letting it fall to his hip.

He looks at her in confusion because of the loss of contact. He starts to stand back and reach for his wine glass again when she grips his other arm and places it on her abdomen. His eyes widen as she takes his hand and guides it from just above her navel and up her stomach, giving herself goosebumps from his touch in the process. She continues the path with his hand until he reaches in between her breasts. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Uh, Liv? This is definitely more than nothing," he quips in a low voice as he reopens his eyes staring down at his hand dangling dangerously close to her right breast.

Her right breast that's barely covered in the almost see through white bikini top.

He can see her nipple poking through light material and is immediately hard. He shifts uncomfortably as she wriggles in her chair in front of his crotch.

"I'm sorry," she says almost in shock and let's his hand go. Her right hand reaches for her wine glass sitting in between her legs and he can't take it anymore.

He grabs the glass from her fingers and sits it roughly on the table next to his. He inches farther in between her legs and grips ass roughly with both hands. "You were saying?"

"Elliot," she exclaims as he picks her up in one vast motion from her stool and she instantaneously wraps her legs around his hips again. Gripping her arms around his neck, she whispers into his ear. "What are you doing? I'm sure this wasn't in our 'Partner's Taking a Cruise Together' plan," she giggles.

"Oh, what I'm definitely about to do wasn't in the 'plan' either," he says grinning up at her.

She takes a gulp of air, realizing through the haze of her drink, that things are about to get interesting.

He approaches the ladder again and eases his way down into the cool pool water. They both gasp at the sudden rush of cool as it seeps across their heatened skin. With her still tightly wrapped around his torso, he gently glides them across the pool to the deep end where a twisted slide sits. He wades them underneath it and gently presses her back against the edge of the pool. They sit still for a minute without saying anything. She looks into his eyes and he stares back.

"Ya know we shouldn't be out here," she whispers without breaking eye contact.

"You're right," he says back inching his lower body closer to hers.

"And," she continues, "we shouldn't be doing this," she motions with her head toward their attached bodies.

"Mhm," he mumbles lowering his head down slightly.

"And we shouldn't be doing," she stops as his lips find hers. She lifts her mouth taking his lips in between her teeth.

"You were saying?" he growls.

"Shut up," she says shoving away his hands and turing them around.

She tugs at his trunks and he takes the elastic and tugs them down his waist as the resistance from the water causes them to float around his upper thighs. In the darkness of night and light coming from the moon, she can see it thick cock free floating beath the surface. For the second time in only a matter of minutes, she takes a deep gulp. He pulls her closer and reaches for her bottoms, yanking the string that ties them together, sending the fabric floating in the water beside them.

She looks up at him in surprise.

"What," he asks. "There's a reason I like that swimsuit on you," he grins while reattaching his soft lips to hers digging deeper for her toungue. He pries her lips open and she relents letting his massage her own as he steadily lifts up her naked lower half around his hips. "God, Liv. This is so wrong, but feels too Goddamn right," he whispers in her mouth.

She lifts her head and grins at him. Blinking once, she moves her hands down his biceps and whispers back to him.

"Hmm... well, how about you show me how wrong you are?" she says while grinding him with her bare core.

He jerks beneath her and his cock rubs against the tender, pink tissue of her opening. He reaches down below her and grips his cock firmly in his hand ready to plunge it inside her wetness. With a cocky smirk, he sends shivers down her spine with one sentence.

"You sure about that?"

She looks up and there's no time.

He plunges his dick into her opening and holds her down on him. Slowly he lifts her up by her ass and them pumps her back down in one swift movement causing her bikini bottoms to float farther away from them. The motion from their bodies creates a small wave of pool water . She lets out a gasp as her fingers grip his shoulders. "Elliot fucking Stabler!" she exhales under her breath.

He stops and looks at her. "Liv?"

"Fucking move!" she barks lifting her hips and sliding back down on him. He quickly gets the message. He lifts and raises her over his hard cock as fast as he can in the water around them. He grunts with the effort and small whimpers escape her throat from the sensation he's sending through her lower body. His cock massages the inside of her pussy and he continues to pull her down over him. He squeezes her ass and she digs her finger nails into his back as the pace gets faster and faster.

"Son of a bitch," he belts as he feels her insides slowly tighten around him. He begins to quicken his pace even more until all she can do is squeeze her eyes shut and bite his shoulder to contain her cries of pleasure. The water around their moving bodies splashes slightly as he continues to pound inside of her slit.

She drops her head back as he continues to drive upward into her. His cock sliding in and out of her juices mixed with pool water.

"Fuck.. fuck... fuck," she whimpers with each thrust.

Quickly he turns them around sitting her on the edge of the pool underneath the slide. He pulls her legs as far off the edge as possible while running his fingers across her core.

She trembles against his touch. She takes his cock in her fingers and massages up and down once or twice with her slim fingers and he lets out a low groan. As she eases his cock toward her entrance again, he spreads her thighs even more allowing him complete access to her. She opens up for him and he quickly thrusts back in sending chills through both of them despite the humid air. He kisses her lips softly as he continues to thrust back and forth, panting with each motion.

"Motherfuck Liv, you fuckin' feel so good. I wanna fuck you all night. Want me to slide my cock into you tight pussy all night long?" he grunts as she leans back against the botton of the slide. He grips her hips and pushes in and out of her with an agonizingly good pace.

His dick is tingling and he knows she has to be close. He lightly touches her clit and she screams out in pleasure. "Shit! Fuck El, that feels so good. Don't stop. Uhh, right there. Right there," she cries.

He continues to thrust while keeping his fingertip glued to her clit and before he knows it, her inner walls are clamping down hard onto his cock. "Oh shit, Liv. Awhh, yes," he seethes in pleasure. "Yes, baby, cum on my cock."

As the spasms continue to ripple through her vagina he notices her breathing settle slighllty right before he continues his forward motion, thrusting three more times through her tightness then bursting at the seams himself.

Leaning back on her elbows, he chest heaves up and down from the pleasure. "God," she exclaims in astonishment. She watches him while he rests his palms on the outside of her spread thighs, staring at his cock still buried deep within her.

"Yea," he breathes. "I know," he smiles as he runs his fingers through his short hair.

Leaning forward from off of her elbows, she lightly grazes her lips across his. "Elliot, I think I love you for that," she purrs.

He looks up at her and his eyes are narrowed. "Oh, that's all you love me for," he says biting his lower lip with a smile.

"Well, maybe..."

Before she can get a full response out, he thrusts his still hard cock inside her again.

"Uhhh, god! Ok, ok! I love you for alot of things and always have. Always will. This is just a bonus," she smirks and nuzzles her nose against his.

"Mmmm, that's what I thought. To be honest, as wrong as it was, it felt too damn good to love you in the only way that was left."

She smiles at him with her heart fluttering in her chest.


	7. Late

**S/N: Someone wanted desk sex, well someone get desk sex. Enjoy ;)**

Click.. click... click... click...

He looks up watching as she stares at a file in front of her, clicking her pen repeatedly. She's half awake trying to finish up the last of their paper work for the night. Why they are always the last ones left doing this is beyond him.

The clicking continues as she squints her eyes at the white sheet of paper lying flat against the surface of her desk. He sighs picking up his file and walks to the door of the darkened office of his captain. He walks in not bothering to turn on the lights.

It's way after hours and no one is around and he doesn't really care where the file lands on the desk. It's late. Before he reaches the door to the darkened office to leave, he catches a glimpse of his partner sitting at her desk still but sitting back in her chair, stretching her arms above her head. The tight, dark blue fabric stretches over her stomach and breasts leaving him to wonder why he hadn't noticed her boisterous chest before.

He shakes the thought from his head as she sits forward again resting her elbows on her desk, raking her eyes over another file. The small desk lamp to her right illuminates her tired and groggy features in a shade of rusty orange and yellow light, casting shadows over her dark eyes and slightly parted lips. He squints watching her as she is seemingly unaware of him doing so.

The little light coming from the squadroom leaves the office in utter darkness as he watches without notice. He shifts his balance from one foot to the next and puts his hands in his pockets. Leaning against the wall to the side of the window, he continues to stare out into the dim squad room, glancing ever so often in the direction of his partner.

She seems so tired. He should make her finish those files tomorrow, but she'll refuse, he thinks. He continues to stare until minutes pass and she looks up from her desk with a look of curiousity sifting across he lips and eyes. He takes a deep breath deciding he should probably come out since he's been standing in the dark for a good ten minutes.

She looks up and notices the door to her captain's office still slightly ajar and wonders if Elliot ever came back out. She saw him go in to put his files on Cragen's desk but she doesn't remember him ever coming back out. Swallowing hard because of the sudden silence permeating through the room because of the late hour, she scoots her desk chair back and walks toward Cragen's office wondering where Elliot went.

When she approaches the slightly opened door, she peers inside and doesn't see anything but darkness surrounding the steel desk that glimmers slightly from the subtle light slipping in through the crack in the doorway. Stepping inside, she reaches for the light switch having a hard time finding it in the darkness. Running her hand along the wall, her hand skims along the smooth surface of the wall until it hits something warm.

Her breath catches in her throat when the warmness encases her hand, pulling her arm forward. Her heart skips a beat when she hears a deep whisper in her ear.  
>"Leave the lights off," he rasps harshly in her ear.<p>

Confused by the raspiness in his voice, she quickly realizes that it's Elliot. What is he doing in the dark? She reaches her hand up and closes her own palm over his shoulder trying to feel out where she is standing and where he's standing.

"Ok," she breathes out. "Why are you standing in the dark," she whispers trying to see through the blackness to read his expression. Nothing. "Is something wrong?"

He doesn't answer right away and she starts to worry thinking maybe he saw something or someone supsicious outside in the squad room and goddammit she left everything on out there. Whoever is out there is going to know someone is still in here. She shifts her stance feeling out for Elliot who still has a hold on her hand, which is now pressed against the flat surface of the wall next to the window with slightly opened blinds.

Clearing his throat, he softly whispers. "No, no, there's nothing wrong, it's just... it's so quiet," he reveals to her. Standing up straighter, she can tell he's moved when his slight shadow passes futher in front of the window and then she can see out of it too. Absolutely no one's around, the squad room sits in utter silence, the small desk lamp on her desk illuminates a small circle of ground around their conjoined desks and she sighs realizing he's right.

"Yea, it is."

"Makes you wonder what goes on in the dark, when no one else is around, when silence takes over this place at night. I've never realized how calm it could be... " he trails off.

She pulls her arm back toward her, causing him to release his light grasp on her hand as she wraps her arms around her waist, nodding. She does wonder that sometimes. The place is so hectic, and busy during the daylight hours she wonders how a place like this could ever be so calming, relaxing, as it is right now. The dark around them is soothing, and she feels her eyelids begin to droop closed as she leans her shoulder against the wall to the right of the office window.

Elliot continues to stand there, hands in pockets, head cocked to the side, staring out into the bullpen as if waiting, watching, expecting someone or something to come barrelling in and dissolving the calm and resolve.

She swallows feeling a sudden dryness in her throat, and she's sure he heard the noise from her throat becasue he casually turns toward her, his eyes glistening in the soft glow outside the windows. She looks up when she feels his eyes on her. He just stands there, watching her slouched form on the wall, then he lowers his gaze to her arms wrapped around her waist and then to the floor. He takes a deep breath but doesn't say anything.

He watches the light coming from the crack in the office door as it barely touches the outside of her leg covered in the dark material of her jeans. His heart beat quickens as he realizes he is standing in front of his partner and friend, standing with her in the darkness that is his captain's office. She shifts her body, standing straighter then uncrossing her arms. She sighs. "It's getting late," she breathes taking a step back.

He looks up at her quickly, catching her eye in the dimness and she stops. Suddenly, she steps forward again and relaxes on the same spot on the wall staring at her parnter as he visibly relaxes. "But you're right," she whispers, "it's so calm right now. I could fall asleep standing up," she whispers at him.

He nods and smiles at her deep, sleep laced voice. She sounds exhausted but he admires her way of waiting for him, for his reply.

"Yea," he mumbles, lifting his sweaty palms from out of his pants pockets. He looks over to her and sees her head leaning on the wall and her eyes slighly open, watching the slanted shadows eminating from the window. He slowly steps forward realizing she hasn't seen his movement. He walks closer until he's sure he's in her line of sight. She looks up, watching with widened eyes as he steps right in front of her, leaning on the same wall, facing her. "Makes me not want to leave," he whispers leaning his head forward, staring down at his shoes. He then leans one shoulder against the wall like her and rests his head against the cool surface mirroring his partner. He looks back up to her, noticing her arms still interlocked around her abdomen and eyes staring up at him wondering if he's going to continue.

He smiles.

She smiles.

A tingle dominates through her stomach and she grabs hold tighter, looking out the window. "I think we're definitely the only ones here, Elliot. How do we manage that all the time?"

Leaning forward, until she can see the whites of his eyes in the small space in front of her, he breathes into her space. She can feel his breath and she gets goosebumps. "Oh, we're definitely the only ones left," he grins leaning back into his own space a few inches in front of her. She looks up, her lips parting as if to say something but he continues, "and as for us being here late the most, guess it goes to show our dedication, huh?" he adds quietly.

"I guess so," she mumbles looking over her shoulder at her captain's desk. She pushes herself off the wall, stepping by the desk searching for the file Elliot came in to put away. When she spots it she glances over at Elliot before speaking. "You get done, huh?"

He walks to her and eyes the file. "Yea, are you almost done," he nods motioning outside toward their desks.

She sits on the edge of their captain's desk and looks the same direction as he, and takes a deep breath. "Yea, about that, I should probably get those done. I'd like to get home somtime tonight."

But she doesn't move. Silence overtakes their conversation. She begins swinging her legs back and forth lightly and he turns around taking a few steps until he is standing directly in front of her. She looks him in the eyes, her wide, bright brown eyes stare at him from beneath her eyelashes and he chokes back a groan. He wants, no needs to touch her. He looks back down at her, holding her gaze for a little too long.

Before she has a chance to look away and shift herself on the edge of the desk, his hand is reaching out and all of a sudden she feels that warmth again, only it's skimming the warming skin of her face this time instead of her hand. He gets close, almost between her dangling legs, and places a strand of her hair behind her ear. "You should," he whispers casually in reference to finishing her paperwork. He'd like to get out of here too but would like to leave at the same time she does.

"Right," she whispers staring him directly in the eyes, then lowering her gaze to his lips, then to his chest before clearing her throat. "Thanks, " she rasps softly indicating the strand of hair. Her skin tingles from the contact and she can't help but wonder what it would feel like having his lips on her skin. The thought quickly escalates when he doesn't move from his position in front of her but moving his taught, strong body in between her dangling legs even more, until his lower body is pressed into the metal of the desk and her chest is touching torso. She looks up at him, her breathing quickening, her heart pounding. She leans back and clears her throat, and all she sees is his face expressionless and eyes dark.

"Shh," he leans down slowly and she thinks she is going to faint. Slowly, he tilts his head to the side and opens his mouth over the crevice of her exposed neck. She can't breathe. Elliot has his mouth on her neck she repeats in her mind. He looks up at her, looking for permission or guidance, all he gets back from her is wide eyes and slightly parted lips. She's shocked he just did that. He stands up a little and moves his hands to rest on the metal on the sides of her hips.

"El," she pleads with a heavy breath. She's worked up, he can tell and he can't say he isn't either. It's late, the bullpen is barely lit by her loan desk lamp, they are alone, in the dark, in Cragen's office, and in very close proximity. "Elliot," she tries again reaching out her palm and placing it square on his chest covered in his white dress shirt, "what, what are you doing, don't ..." she trails off.

He swallows hard watching her chest heave up and down below him and his skin prickles beneath the touch of her palm. The warmth of her hand seeps through his shirt and he takes a chance. He leans his body forward and simultaneously she leans back exposing her neck and heaving chest even more. Elliot scoots his palms on the desk closer to her thighs, running them slightly under the legs. Leaning back down as close to her neck as possible again, he kisses her neck in the same place as before, as if teasing the sensitive spot. "What?" he breathes onto her neck. She lets a small moan escape and then she has both palms on his chest pushing him back so she can sit up straight.

"Don't," she weakly protests.

Sensing her weak protest, he leans back down and when she tries to stop him, his lips touch her jawline and this time she lets him continue. He glides his lips across her skin, skimming hers with the soft feathery touch of his lips. He trails along the underside of her chin then back up the other side of her jaw. Lightly, he kisses her cheek then tickles her skin with his lips until his align with hers. He doesn't make contact right away, but when she shifts in front of him, grabbing onto his dress shirt to lift higher, his lips press firmly to hers sending goosebumps through both of their bodies. The kiss is heat, soft, pulsating and hard and they havn't even moved. His lips lightly press onto hers.

He moves his palms higher up and underneath her ass. Feeling his wandering hands, she opens her mouth and the kiss deepens. His tongue runs along her bottom lip and she captures his top lip in between hers. They massage each others lips and finally their tongues collide, wrestling for control and dominance. She lets him take over. He grips her ass firmly in his hands leaning her back slightly, dominating the kiss above, sucking and biting her lips as she fights for air.

Finally, he lets up and gasps for breath just as she. "I'm sorry," he breathes heavily. "It's just you were so bea-"

She cuts him off, "Elliot," she warns shaking her head and breathing just as heavily as he. She blinks her eyes slowly, not moving, not angry or worried.

He catches on and a small grin appears on the corner of his mouth. She looks up at him and reaches her long fingers behind his head pulling him down toward her. Once close to his mouth again, she uses her free hand to trace his lips with her fingertips. The touch of her soft, long fingers on his lips sends shivers down his spine. Her brown eyes look up to him and her lips part and before he realizes it, her lips are pressed to his again, her tongue seeking his right away. He complies.

All of a sudden, he has her standing up in front of him and he's reaching for the zipper of her dress slacks. He fumbles in the dark and she doesn't seem to mind because she never takes her hands from his chest and her mouth continues to take from his. Once he has the zipper down and the button undone to her pants, he pulls back from the kiss to stare down at her open lower region.

He fingers the fabric, running his finger over the button, while her hands lay plastered to his chest. She looks up to him and blinks slowly. Her lips part and she blinks slowly again as if to say, what are you waiting for and his heart explodes. She shifts closer to him and in seconds, his fingers are inside the lace of her panties, slowly sliding them down with her slacks. She toes of her shoes as he pools her panties and slacks to the floor at her feet.

He takes a deep breath as he stands back a step watching her toe off the garments from her legs. He can't watch her naked lower region or he'll come in his pants. To keep himself temporarily distracted, he reaches for the button and zipper of his own pants and undoes them quickly. Just as he's about to unbuckle his belt, he feels her long, bony fingers wrap around his hands to still him. She steps closer and rubs her naked lower region against his hard cock through his pants.

He can't believe it.

She can't believe it.

They are about to fuck in their captain's office. And niether of them really give a fuck.

She swats his hands away and unbuckles his belt, letting it hit the floor with a soft clank. She slides his boxers and dress pants slowly down his legs, resting them at his lower shins. His erection stands out against the dark, pulsating already.

Olivia takes him in, growing wetter and wetter as the time passes in the silence and dark. He's perfect. He's rock hard and perfect. Just for her. Her breath hitches when he scoots her back against the cold metal of the desk in the center of the room. He presses her against it until she has no choice but to sit. He leans down and kisses her hard, running his hands up her sides and over her chest. He moves his lips to her neck again and sucks the skin until she moans his name.

Slowly, he lets her go and moves his hands to her thighs. He grips them lightly, raising them in the air slightly before moving in between them. She grabs onto his neck with both of her arms and holds on for dear life. She reaches her head up until her lips are inches from his neck. She feels it then, the cool air sifting in between her legs, washing over her wetness and revealing her exposed lower body. Just as she feels his erection skim over her opening, her teeth latch onto his neck and they both groan.

In one gently push forward he's inside of her.

She's died.

He can't breathe.

She can't think.

He's deep inside of her.

She's wet around him.

They're in heaven.

He pushes forward again, thrusting through her wet, velvet heat and he begs himself not to come yet.

She feels so tight and warm around his cock, he thinks he's wrecked for good.

She feels his throbbing shaft glide inside her and she can't believe the feeling. The sensation is already building up and he's only thrust twice. She kisses his neck and that's gives him the green light as he thrusts forward again and they both cry in pleasure. It's pure sensation, pure feeling, pure bliss. His cock is sending a tingle though her core at every ince it touches her and she can't see right now. She wants to faint from the feeling.

She grips his neck tighter, and he grips her thighs rougher, guiding her more to the edge of the desk. Kissing her throat, he licks the boney crevice in her neck as he starts pumping in and out of her at a comfortable pace. He growls when he feels her nails dig into his neck and her inner walls pulsate over his cock. He continues to roll his hips forward, thrusting his cock in between those soft, wet lips of her opening. She cries out as he shifts a little hitting a new spot deep within her.

He groans as she slips her hands down to his exposed ass, running her nails up and down his cheeks. For each thrust, he garners a jerky moan from her lips. The sound of her pleasured cries causes him to move faster.

He continues to pound in between her legs and he can feel his climax building.

As he continues to rub her insides in all the right places, she looks down watching his tight hips thrust inside of her and she feels like she is about to burst at the seems. A wall of white appears behind her now closed eye lids and she goes to cup his balls. He growls bending down and sliding his cock in even further and she cries out. Loud.

The new angle causes him to rub her clit with every thrust and she doesn't know how much more she can take. She felt like climaxing as soon as he entered her.

He pounds into her with fire and determination while she begins meeting each of his thrusts, wanting, and needing so much more of him inside of her. With one loud, hard, firery push inside of her, she climaxes harder than she ever has before. Almost violently as her hips come off the metal and her torso spams uncontrollably. He lets go of her thighs and grips her hips keeping her in place.

After a few moments, she calms down from her orgasm and reaches for his face. Bringing down his lips onto hers again, she reaches down moving him forward again by his ass. He's grateful as he pushes into her again, fighting through her tightness and feeling her envelope him with her moistness again. Just the feeling of re entering her again causes him to lose it. He thrusts a few more times and then spills deep within her, shattering against her, his cock rippling with pleasure inside of her. He leans his head into her neck while holding her hips firmly against his.

A few moments pass after they both calm down from their orgasms. A sheen of sweat lines Elliot's forehead and her cheeks are flushed red from her arrousal. They are wrecked and a little surprised by what had just transpired.

He reluctantly pulls out and glides his hands soothingly over her thighs waiting for her to look up at him. When she does, she looks him in the eyes and smiles.

"Elliot," she pants, "fuck those files, let's get out of here."

He smiles back at her and removes his hands, leaning down to pick up the pants around his ankles. "Hell yea," he breathes out giving her a side grin. "I should have mentioned that you'd want to finish those later when you first came in."

"Don't _push_ it, Stabler," she smirks pulling her own pants up her legs and buttoning them up.

"Oh? You didn't seem to mind a few seconds ago."

She blushes and then walks up to him grasping his dress shirt in her hands, "Just shut up and let's go," she growls seductively.

"Uh, ok. It is getting late," he smiles then turning around leaving her catching her breath from what just happened.

She smiles when he walks to their desks and picks up his jacket, that sexy smirk still on his face and that body rippling underneath his clothes. What just happened was great but she really wants to see all of him.

_Son of a bitch. _


	8. Reunion

**Just the final entry in some pure unadulterated smut. Onto the more plot driven stuff I started and shouldn't have lol.**

**This will be kind of the missing smutty scene from "The Show Goes On," and if you haven't read it.. please do but if you haven't it shouldn't be hard to catch on. **

**Enjoy ;)**

He takes her by the shoulders as she holds her head in her palms. The desk chair she's perched in is pushed uncomfortably close to her desk and her midsection slightly throbs from the pressure.

He had walked in here like nothing had ever changed. Wanting to talk. Well she wasn't going to talk to him. Why did he deserve it? He didn't. Leaving her in the dust was his own doing.

She could do the same.

His hands are warm and she wonders if it's always been like this.

He pisses her off and one touch can send her reeling in all sorts of directions wondering why she was mad in the first place.

Though physical contact was far and few between them over the years, it wasn't uncommon for her mind to wander.

As she lifts her head from her hands, his grip on her shoulders tightens.

"El, I need to go," her voice echoes in the empty squadroom, the only light coming from the moon casting silver beams through the windows all around the room.

He relents for a second. Only for a second.

"So, you're not going to talk to me?"

Sighing, she pushes back on her chair and he moves away.

"No," she huffs as she starts to put her jacket on.

"Fine."

"Fine," she returns quick.

At her quick response he looks toward the ground with his hands on his hips. His jaw clenches and the shape of his broad shoulders and chest eminate through the darkened squadroom.

It's so quiet, eerily quiet as there is no one around to witness their altercation.

"Liv, you know I came by to apologize," he starts.

"Elliot, seriously, I don't want to hear it right now. I need to go," she puffs out the last words.

"Ok, Olivia. Have it your way."

He starts to walk away and she continues to pull her jacket on. Just as she's about to turn around with purse and files in hand to head home, she is met face to face with Elliot again.

"Elliot. Please? We can do this another time," she lies. She's in no rush to hear his excuses. What's he's put her through is not forgiveable right now. He left her out to dry. He didn't even care to let her know he was hurting. Done.

He stares her down, chest pushed out and his hands clenched at his sides. "You know it won't happen so cut the bullshit, Olivia. I know you better than that."

"Huh," she sighs. "Sure could have fooled me," and she moves to walk past him but he grips her upper arm before she gets far.

"What are you talking about," he asks with eyes narrowed.

"What the hell do you mean, what am I talking about? Look around Elliot. This seem familiar the past few months? No, because you knew enough to just walk away," she throws back at him sarcastically.

"Olivia," he grips her arm tighter, "that's why I am here for the millionith time."

"Let go of me," she growls. But he doesn't. Instead he moves in front of her and pushes her back up against her desk.

"You're not listening."

"Elliot, quit playing games and let me go. I told you, I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO RIGHT NOW," she seethes. It isn't fair. It's what she had wanted to do the moment he pulled that trigger. The moment when he couldn't take his eyes off her when he realized he'd made a mistake. That is all. But no, he had to fucking throw it all away because he can't open his mouth and talk to her.

"Screw you, Olivia."

"Screw YOU! I'm sick of feeling like shit when things don't go right with you! Good bye."

She starts to walk away but he's in front of her again.

"Oh no you don't."

"Elliot, you're lucky no one's around or I'd yell."

He goes for her arm again and she pulls back seething, her upper teeth glaring white at him. "Touch me again Elliot and I'll yell rape," she seethes deeply watching his reaction.

He considers her words for a split second then she wants to smack him so hard she can't see straight. Because he smiles. Starting as a twitch in his lip from a small grin to a full out grin. Bastard.

"Really, Olivia? Come on," he draws out. " I'm not here to fight. Just come on, talk to me. Let's go."

She pulls her arm away again. "I swear Elliot," she glares at him.

She can't say she's not enjoying this in even the slightest bit. They both are. The more they go back and forth the more she realizes he is too. They're so fucked up it's funny because she should hate him, resent him even, but right now, she is so fucking ecstatic to be near him again that she almost doesn't care why he left. He's here. She can smell is cologne. His jaw is covered in a light stubble that is frighteningly sexy on him.

She shakes her head. She won't let him know the way he makes her feel. Straightening her stance, she looks him dead in the eyes. He's staring back at her, deep pools of blue glistening in the moonlight.

What is thinking? Watching him stare at her in the silence in the desolate room, a wave of goosebumps cross her body. Moments of silence pass between before either move.

He's watching her. She's definitely changed since he's seen her. Her hair is longer and wavy? He wants to call it that, but in the back of his mind, it's that sexy beach look he's always fantasized about. Clearing his throat as a way to rid the thoughts away, he is also thrown back again by the darker shade her hair is now. It's almost like when they first met. Still a little lighter, but all that they have been through together comes flooding back as he takes her all in, again.

This is his partner. How could he have left her like that? He suddenly realizes her anger is warranted and she might as well walk away because he deserves it. Looking back to her eyes, he sees the beginnings of moisture.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

Suddenly, it's ok. Why, both will have to figure out later. But now, he can't stop staring at her appearance.

She watches him and he steps closer.

"Want to get some coffee?" he ask softly, hesitantly.

"Sure," but she doesn't move. Eyes locked on his as he rubs his palms down his denim jeans.

She's not sure who moved first, but in one blink of an eye, his hands on her hips and her chest is pressed against his. Whatever the hell just happened is lost on her because the feel of his muscular chest underneath that t shirt has her mind in a fog.

The warmth of his body seeps through his clothes and meshes with hers in an instant. Realizing her hands are still at her sides as his slide in short strokes over her work pants, she places her hands gently on his shoulders.

This so different, she imagines. He's touching her hips and her arms are on his shoulders. His grip tightens and he brings their lower bodies closer.

"I'm in no hurry," he mumbles in her ear barely discernible even in the quietness around them.

She swallows hard and looks up to meet his gaze. Swallowing again, she doesn't know what to say to him with his hands on her like this. "Elliot, um. Um, we should..." she trails off as she moves one hand up to her jacket lapel and pulls it back from her neck slightly. Running is thumb along her pulse point with his fingers firmly planted on the back of her head, he smiles. Smiles. What the fuck? She can't take his proximity.

Pulling away from him, she really needs to get away. She starts for the cribs but he's one better. He grabs her by the waist from behind and whispers through her hair into her ear. "Liv, don't do that. Don't run. Let's talk up there. I promise."

Promise what, she wants to ask but the feel of his hands on her again sends chills down her spine and she nods her head twice. She doesn't know why but she's heading back to her desk. Her mind in made in instances when he talks to her. She may not like what he has to say but the way he talks to her, even from the beginning of their partnership, she was able to decide in a flash when he looked at her like that.

Grabbing her things from off her desk, her logic for their change in location comes solely from not wanting to chance somehow interrupting their conversation. She reasons with herself that that is what he wants upstairs.

That is until she steps through the heavy crib door. Elliot had went on up first and as she set down her purse on one of the bunks, the door closed behind her and he was back on her.

"Elliot, wait, what are we doing?"

Pressing her up against the closed door, his breaths come out as short pants against her cheek. "You feel so warm, Liv," he breathes into her as he palms her sides and runs them up until thumbs rest on the sides of her breasts and his fingers grip her upper back.

"That's not an answer," she breathes heavily back at him, tilting her head to the side to catch his gaze. "Elliot, please? I don't know what this is, and to be honest, it's scaring me."

Taking in her startled reaction, he takes a deep breath before looking away at the empty bunks.

"Shit," he curses under his breath. Leaning his forehead lightly on her right shoulder, he shakes his head. Olivia brings her hands up and massages his shoulders briefly before letting them fall to her sides.

"El?"

Looking back into her eyes, "I'm sorry. I had no right to do this," he confesses as he starts to pull away.

She doesn't think so. He pulls him back by the opening of his brown leather jacket. "I never said to do that."

He furrows his brows. "Do what?"

"To stop."

His heads rises and his eyes perk up. Breathing heavily for a few moments, he takes her chin and raises her eyes to meet his. "Ok. But listen. Trust me, Olivia..." and he trails off wanting to explain everything to her at once but not able to control his body as he presses her further against the door.

She shakes her head no to tell him, "No, not now." Because she doesn't want to talk right now. She leans forward and brushes her lips against his. Light strokes and then she pulls back to gage is reaction. The feel of his soft lips make her forget where they are. It's that powerful between this two. She can't help. She loves him. She forgives him.

He leans forward to pick up where she left off, gently brushing his lips over hers until the tingle from their mouths descends to his growing erection. "Olivia," he breathes slightly pulling back from her.

"What?" her brows furrow. He can't tease her like this. She needs more. Wrapping her arms around his back, she pulls him closer. No, he can't already regret this she pleads.

"Are you sure?"

Almost coming unglued by the feeling of his on her like this, she looks up with a worried expression in her eyes. "Sure about what, Elliot?" 'Please,' she mouths to him.

"This," he exhales and dips his tongue into her mouth in one motion. His lips press hard against hers and she can't breathe. She's not complaining but she can't motherfucking breathe. It's fantastic. His lips mold over hers and after he's moved his over hers a few strokes, she gently moves her own lips against his and then they're in good shape. She opens her mouth to his and she can finally breathe briefly before his mouth devours hers, nipping at her upper lip and sliding his tongue against hers.

She feels out of control as she grips his ass in her palms because, what the hell? His tongue is down her throat and this can mean one thing.

His ass is firm and with the pressure her fingers bring against his ass cheeks, he shifts his wieght against her, his erection straining against the rough fabric, aligning just right with her core.

The heat. The heat of their bodies is becoming suffocating and he busies himself running his free hands underneath her shirt.

At this moment, no more words are needed. He lifts her leg up around his waist and with her hands wrapping tightly around his neck, he knows. He knows she's in this with him. She wants him as badly as he's always wanted her.

He picks her up the rest of the way and carries her to the bunk nex to the one she set her purse and files on. Laying her down gently, her hair sprawls out against the soft white pillow. She's beautiful he realizes.

His partner, Olivia, his friend up until now, is so goddamned beautiful.

She looks up at him hovering over her body and she can see his eyes darken when he latches his fingers in her belt loops. He tugs. Just slightly and that's all it takes for her hips to rise of the bed and he's quickly unbottoning them. In one easy motion, her pants coming gliding down her legs and rest at the foot of the bed.

Watching him, Elliot, her best friend, former partner, she realizes, this is what she's been wanting for too damned long. He so goddamned sexy with his toned biceps and that hair on his face, God, she wants to feel it rub against her body.

Squirming self consiously underneath him in her work blouse and lace panties, she realizes she still has he coat on. Lifting up, she quickly pull it off and does the same to Elliot. He's quick to oblige and yanks it off the rest of the way.

He leans down and captures her lips again, trailing his hands down to her panties as he licks her lips. Intertwining his fingers in the thin strap of the material around her waist, he tugs them down, pulling his body down hers as he does, never losing eye contact with her. Once off, he plants the material with her pants and parts her legs. She gasps as the room temperature air sifts against her exposed lower half.

She's wet. So fucking wet for him it's almost embarrasing. Blinking away the haze of the moment, she realizes he's still dressed completely albeit his own jacket and about to go down on her.

She shivers.

He licks his lips and bows down on all fours in front of her spread legs. Hands curled up and resting on her heaving breasts, she turns her head away as she feels his hot breath against her opening. Her breath hitches when he finally touches her with his tongue. It's warm, soft, silky.

Biting her lip, she grips the material of her shirt from the sensation of his tongue running up and down her core, lapping up all the juices she knows has gathered down there.

He tests her readiness by dipping his tongue slightly inside her opening and she cries out softly. Mumbling his name, a few curse words and Jesus himself.

She sits up slightly on her elbows and he grips her upper thighs as he continues to work her lower half with his tongue. He moves his lips higher and latches onto her clit and she explodes. Two soft flicks of his tongue send her over the edge because she was so turned on to begin with. Her inner muscles contract and her hips come off the white sheets underneath them.

Eyes squeezed shut, she closes her legs trying to contain the pleasure coursing her insides and she feels Elliot shift on the bed in front of her. Slowly, she opens one eye and sees him staring at her with hooded eyes. His lips are glistening with her juices and nothing has ever looked so fucking sexy in her life. Her juices mixed with his stubble along his jaw makes her want to come all over again.

She swallows, sits up and moves closer to his kneeling form on the end of the bed. Without any words, she slips her fingers underneath his t shirt and lifts. He raises his arms and it's gone in seconds. Quickly, her slim fingers are fumbling with his belt buckle and once she gets it open he stops her.

He places a warm hand on her still clothed chest and gently pushes her back onto her back. He arches her legs once more before positioning his jean clad hips between them. On his own accord, he tugs his jeans down slightly, just enough to pull out his rock hard cock from the rough confines.

She watches him from below and she can't believe it. In seconds, everything is going to change. He's mere seconds from sliding his surely warm cock into her.

Nothing has been more anticipated than this, she tells herself.

She grips his biceps as he grips his hard on. She counts down from ten until she feels the pressure of him enter her. She gets to 7 when she finally feels him slide into her for the first time.

It takes her breath away. His head rests on her breasts and they take a second to comprehend the significance of this moment. Eyes squeezed closed again, she blindly slides her hands down to his jean covered ass and urges him to begin because dammit she's waited long enough.

He thrusts.

Once, twice and three times he loses control. Wrapping her legs higher around her hips, she opens her eyes and watches as his mouth drops open with each thrust forward. Each forward movement sends heat coursing through her legs, her hips, her chesst, her core and nothing has ever quite felt like this.

Because it's Elliot. Jesus, it's Elliot moving between her legs. She sighs.

Finally.

He looks down at her from above and notices her eyes staring back at him, mouth agape and fingers digging into his upper arms. With her hair sprawled out on the sides of her head, her naked legs wrapped around his waist and her curls brushing against his slick cock, he almost comes.

The feeling of being inside of her is the most breathtaking thing he's ever known. He's slept with few women and none have ever given him this type of hair raising clarity. Not even his wife. He grunts as he pushes and pulls inside of her contracting walls.

She's so soft and velvety inside that he wants to freeze frame every movement of his cock as it slides in and out of her wet entrance.

Her breaths come out harshly and he leans down and captures her lips once again, massaging their softness as he continues to massage her inner muscles at the same time.

With both hands planted on either side of her head, he uses his lower body, full hip action to bring her over the edge in his final thrusts. As she comes he feels her contract cruely against his cock and he loses it with her, spilling deep within her as she cries out into the empty room. He puts his hand over her mouth, quickly replacing it with his lips, swallowing her air of ecstasy.

No, neither has ever felt this before.

Because it's Olivia.

And it's Elliot.

And they just don't do this.

Touch.

Breathe each other's air.

Talk.

And certainly not fuck each other senseless.

What a reunion.

**This wasn't beta'd so apologies for any typos, grammatical errors and whatnot. It's 2 am so my eyes need rest. I shall fix any mistakes in the morn. Hopefully it's still readable until then. Hope you enjoyed this series as much as it was to write it. :) If you're on reading this don't forget it's on SVUfiction and vice versa if something comes up and either or is unavailable. I only say this because of the glitch with SVUfic yesterday. I know I start jonesin when I can't get my own fic fix. lol. Thanks for reading :)**


	9. Steam

Olivia rides the elevator up to her apartment writhing in anger.

She had taken a cab home after work and couldn't stop thinking about what Elliot had said. He brought up her feelings involving a case.

Why? Because he is a jerk.

A recently divorced jerk.

They had fought when it had happened the first time and she can't believe he is taking it out on her again, as usual. It doesn't matter, she isn't talking to him for awhile no matter what it takes. Heck, what is she kidding? She has to go to work with him the next day and there is no stopping him from looking at her again, talking to her and questioning her every move.

This makes her even more mad. The man pisses her off so much sometimes, she cann't even get away from for one day. Maybe if she takes a day off, but hell no, she isn't going to take a day off because of him. She grows even more annoyed at his arrogant ass and cocky smile as she thinks back to when they were at the precinct not even a half an hour before.

She and Elliot had argued, in front of everyone, and she had stormed out when their shift was over without a word to Elliot as he gave her a simple good night.

...

Little did she know, this had pissed Elliot the hell off and he hadn't liked the way she was ignoring him already. He had brought it up on friendly terms, he thought, but what was he kidding... he knows he is an asshole sometimes and he takes it out on Liv too many times. Being separated from from his wife was one thing but divorce is a whole new monster to deal with and he had especially made Liv an easy target to take his frustrations out on.

Heck this whole divorce process is hitting Liv just as hard because of his frustrations. He is going to go fix things. Yea, he is going to go fix things with the person he needs to the most so he will stop taking it out on everyone around him. It isnt right. He leaves the precinct not long after Liv and takes a cab only a few minutes after her's leaves. He is going to go make things right even if it kills him. He can't go on at work like this.

...

Liv walks into her apartment flinging her coat and other belongings onto her sofa while slowly dispatching herself of her clothing as she heads towards her bedroom. She is so exhausted from the days work she doesn't even care where her clothes land. She quickly disposes the last of her clothing onto her bedroom floor glancing at her made bed. She can't remember the last time she actually slept in it. It doesn't look too good tonight either as her thoughts go back to Elliot again and how he had royally pissed her off again tonight. Jesus, that man could get under her skin.

Just the thought of him makes her skin flush as she stands nude in her bedroom. Boy, did he make her hot headed and hot. He may be a prick sometimes but hell he makes her hot too. Inside and out. She pushes those thoughts to the side for a minute as she walks into her bathroom.

She turns on the bathtub testing the temperature to where it was the most comfortable heat and drips some nice bubble bath beads into the water waiting for the right water level. She stands there with the water vapor steaming up to her face causing a sheen of moisture to pool on her skin. The palms of her hands rest on her hips as her thoughts once again wandered to her argument with Elliot. Man, why can't she get him out of her mind. Damn him. She keeps cursing herself as she thinks of him and his cocky smile as she grazes her hands up and down her sides while waiting for the bathtub to fill for her hot, relaxing bubble bath.

She skims the outline of her breasts with her fingernails giving herself goosebumps as she imagines what Elliot's hands would feel draped around her arms and body right now. Oh. Did she just imagine that? No, Olivia. She scolds herself. You can't be thinking this. You just had a fight with the man. But she can't help it. The way they got angry with each other, oddly enough was a little bit of a turn on. Actually, it was a complete turn on. She keeps tracing her fingernails over her nipples, shuddering underneath the tingle.

...

Elliot is in front of her apartment now... standing outside the front entrance debating whether or not to go in. He sees the rain start to fall from the skyline and quickly makes his way in. He isn't about to let Olivia lay all the blame on him. She is partially to blame for their argument. There is no reason to call him an "arrogant prick" in front of God knows who in the squad room. He was only trying to make a point and she went all apeshit on him. He knew it was a sensitive subject concerning a tough case but he had to say it. Or did he? He really doesn't know, he just wants to go up there and prove his point. He has to make her see what he was talking about.

She's so hard headed sometimes. He gets on the elevator and is standing at her door in no time. He starts to knock but notices the door slightly ajar. He pushes it open easily becoming slightly worried that maybe something is wrong until he trudges into Olivia's living room and hears water running in another room. He knows she has the bathtub running so he asks himself for a minute what he wants to do. Should he wait out here and have her be surprised at him sitting in her living room? He does have a spare key but hardly ever gets it out. Or does he let her know he's there and that he needs to talk?

Maybe she isn't in the tub yet so he knocks lightly on her bedroom door trying not startle her but she doesn't hear his taps. He can hear her humming in the back of the room where he knows the bathroom is. He opens her door slightly to see a silhouette of a figure, a woman, Olivia, standing up against the sink of the bathroom. The bathroom door is slightly open, so he walks closer and immediately stops in his tracks as he realizes he's made a mistake by coming into her bedroom at all.

There is Olivia, bare to the bone standing up against the sink with one leg hiked on the sink stroking her sensitive center.

He can't take his eyes off of her though. He can't help but notice the beautiful figure she makes in the door way and quickly backs up not taking his eyes off of her, while sitting on the edge of her bed. He knows he shouldn't be watching her since she had been seriously pissed at him only an hour before, and he the same, but he can't drag his gaze away. He watches as her head rolls back as her slim fingers delicately massage her folds a soft moan escaping her lips. His eyes fail to blink for minutes it seems, until Elliot realizes the groans that are escaping from inside of him.

The sight of her is slight turn on. No, he is completely turned on.

He really shouldn't be here, sitting here watching his partner in her privacy. Goddammit, she IS his partner but he can't stop. He's never seen her quite like this. He must've lost himself in thought groaning to himself as Olivia stops what she is doing and turns her head toward her bedroom where he is.

...

There HE is. Elliot. She stares him straight in the eyes and loses it. Shock flows across her features as her brows furrow in embarrassment and she quickly slams the bathroom door shut.

"Elliot, what the fuck are you doing in here?" She screams from the other side of the door.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Liv, we need to talk. It's important." Oh I'm such a dumbfuck he thinks to himself, pounding his fist against his skull for emphasis.

"God dammit, Elliot. Don't you think whatever you have to say can wait." Olivia snapps from the other side again.

"Uh yea, God, Olivia I'm so sorry," he pleads. After a second, he adds, "Please though, I need to say something." He sits there for a minute and nothing stirs from the other side. He instantly realizes how tight his groin had become from watching his partner.

His partner.

"Elliot, please go!" she seethes from behind the closed door. "I really don't feel like talking to you at all." She is so embarrassed and angered, once again that she can't see straight.

Elliot feels his disposition falter at her words. He is extremely turned on and still determined to get out what he had wanted to say to her. He isn't leaving without setting her straight about what had happened earlier. He lets out a deep breath and tries again. "Olivia." He takes another deep breath not sure how he's going to get her to open the door to get a real conversation out of her.

Does he even deserve one now? He doesn't think she will ever come out of the bathroom after what just happened but all of a sudden the bathroom door rips open and Olivia stands fuming in her lilac bathrobe that is tied neatly around her waist with a slight hint of cleavage showing in the front. Suddenly he is at a loss for words.

She rushes toward him with fire in her eyes. "How dare you, Elliot. How dare you come into my apartment and sneak up on me. You have no right, Elliot." She pokes his chest as he inches back, the backs of he legs pressing against her mattress. "You think you can come up here and just do whatever you want. Well that's bullshit!" He stares at her for a moment in shock. At the same time, Olivia stops as she sees hurt in his expression. No matter what type of asshole he is to her, she still recognizes that look.

She pauses and looks at him questioningly, tipping her head to the side a bit. She feels a little sorry for scrutinizing him so fast but is still not sure why he had just barged in, and walked in on her in her own private time. She is pissed but slightly turned on as well.

He is in her room. God, she can go back so many times, wishing he would come into her bedroom with her while visting and just ravage her without notice and fuck her right there on her bed. But here he is, standing in her bedroom up against her matress and she is scorning him while only clad in a bathrobe.

Elliot immediately puts his hands on her shoulders to steady himself from falling back onto her mattress. She is pissed, he knows it but he is going to say it now before she kicks him out. "Olivia, you don't have to be such a bitch. I'm talking about earlier." He pushes her back slightly to regain his balance.

"You're calling me a bitch about that? What about you? Frankly, I'm tired of putting up with your shit from day to fucking day." She steps forward again in an attempt at intimidation.

She never talks like that Elliot realizes. He gives up. He is so turned on and she is still being her stubborn self as usual. All of a sudden a smirk appears on Olivia's face as he starts to retort yet another smart ass remark. "What?" Why is she smirking at him. Then she turns around and walks back into the bathroom without a word.

He can't believe it. He can't win with this woman. Or can he? He watches her until she faces him standing in the door way of the bathroom. Her expression turns solemn for a split second like she is going to scorn him some more but then she does the unthinkable.

She pulls the knot on her robe loose and it falls in a neat pile at her feet. She stands there naked looking at him with that same grin.

"Coming in? I was planning on a hot bath, so if you wanna _talk _some more, we'll have to do it in here." He stands there dumbfounded and as she is about to close the door, he rushes to it ramming it open, picking Olivia up by the back of her thighs and sitting her on the counter of the sink. He then slams the door closed and watches her nude, tan, toned body shudder underneath his stare. "Well, let's talk. What's so important?. What is so Goddamn important!" She pants crossing her long legs.

He can't believe what is happening or what he thinks is happening. He is about two seconds from ravaging her.

He. Wants. To. Fuck. Her. Right. Now.

He takes a step closer, eyes fixed on hers. "Why are you doing this now, you were just about to kill me ... What are you doing?" he asks softly.

"What are _you_ doing?" She teases back. She gives him an evil grin once again and asks herself, how can I be mad at this sexy son of a bitch? How can I be mad right now when I'm fucking wetter than the deep blue sea just by staring at him fully dressed. She is still mad at him in the back of her mind but she quickly tosses the angry feelings aside, quickly grabing one of his arms. He takes his jacket off , revealing his sexy tight, light blue dress shirt and his dark gray slacks which have become tight on him in a certain region.

She's suddenly nervous. Jeez, this is her partner. They can't be doing this right now. But the thought of that makes her even more wet. The thought of secrecy and forbiddeness causes her to latch her fingers around his belt buckle tugging him toward her. She spreads her legs allowing his fully clothed body to come in between them.

Elliot immediately puts his hands back on her shoulders and asks her, "Olivia, what's happening, are you sure you want this?" She looks him in the eyes with lust as he rubs her right below each breast now with his thumbs barely gripping her rib cage. She looks up into his blue eyes with longing in her dark brown eyes. She then presses his erection through his pants against her naked core.

"I want it, Elliot now. Get the fuck undressed," she breathes out heavily. She can't believe the words that are coming out of her mouth but in seconds Elliot is standing in front of her as naked as she. She glances over his toned body, taking in every inch of him, EVERY inch she realizes. He slides back over to her perched form on the sink and whispers into her ear, "Still mad at me?"

_Fuck no_, she thinks without a verbal answer and in fluid motion, she pulls him forward and he's inside of her in one quick and agonzingly pleasureable motion. At that moment is when she fully appreciates the power of his length. His long, stiff, muscle fills her to the brim. She holds his ass in place as she scoots herself as far as she can to the edge of the sink giving him full access.

She spreads her legs while never taking her eyes off his chest. She kisses it and reaches up to his neck to suck on the curvatures there too while he adjusts himself inside her wet, tightness. She breathes onto his chest as Elliot begins to rock his hips front to back, back and forth at an ly slow pace. The burn is certainly there for Olivia as he stretches her for the first time in a while she thinks to herself.

Elliot takes both of her thighs in his palms, tightly gripping her flesh as he grinds in and out of her going slowly at first recognizing the expression on her face. He starts to quicken his pace as Olivia starts to buck her hips against his trying to fasten the friction in between them. He quickens in a split second, continuing to hold her thighs as her arms wrap around his neck. They both pant loudly as Elliot continues to thrust into the slick opening between her legs. He thrusts back and forth for several minutes without stopping groaning into her ear. He then crouches down slightly giving himself a different angle in which to thrust sending a wave of pleasure Olivia can't contain.

"Oh fuck!" She exclaims clamping her knees against his hips as he continues to pulsate between her legs, his pace rubbing the skin of her inner thighs raw. He quickens his motion even more gripping her ass as she pulls his head up that had been focused between their bodies watching every thrust. She gives his lips a soft kiss and then another as he steadies his movements.

God she feels so good he thinks. He slows his pace teasingly so he can thrust back in unexpectantly. As he pulls out, Olivia moans looking him in the eyes that question why he stopped.

"Still mad at me?" He asks again trying to make small talk and Olivia wants nothing of it reaching down in between them grasping his hard manhood. She gropes him it gently, not wanting him to come quite yet, really wanting him inside of her again.

A small moan escapes her lips as she lets go of his hard on and slips off of the sink. He watches as she approaches him, standing face to face and grabs one of her breasts in his left hand. While standing there in the middle of the bathroom, he latches his lips around the nipple giving a light suck. He watches her head roll back and he then switches breasts.

He continues to suck and lap at her nipples before looking up to see Olivia's eyes closed. As he stops, she opens her eyes and then steps toward the hot bath she had prepared which now had the room completely engulfed in steam. She opens the sliding door and glances in his direction invitingly. She lifts one leg, then two into the hot water with Elliot close behind. She gives him silent instructions this time and he obeys by lying in the water with his erection sticking straight out.

She takes in the sight of him again and can't believe his size had been in her already and shudders at the thought of him coming in again. She bends down on her knees stradling him, not quite onto his length yet. She locks her lips onto his sending her tongue against his soft wet, and warm tongue, wrestling with it. They break for air and she lifts up out of the water, taking his length in her hands, lining it up again with her entrance. Without notice, Elliot takes her hips and yanks her down onto his cock making them both cry out in pleasure.

"Oh God, yes," she seethes in pleasure.

She begins to pump her hips up and down against his cock, planting her hands on his upper chest. He holds onto her hips pulling and pushing at her every up and down movement. He can feel himself slip and slide inside of her as he comes close to exiting her vagina before sliding back in causing a swell of pleasure each time. She quickens her own pace, thrusting harder and harder as the ache between her legs increases. He grabs her hips even harder as her lower body continues to drag against his lower body so fast he's about to explode in pleasure.

Olivia closes her eyes and grinds him harder and harder until she climaxes. She gently pulls and pushes against his groin, riding out her orgasm as Elliot continues to pull on her ass each and every thrust. Soon after she settles down from her orgasm, she feels Elliot thrust his hips up into her a few more times before spilling his seed inside of her. The warm fluid inside of her slowly runs down her thighs as he shifts underneath her and they both lay still for a moment trying to catch their breaths. Olivia's plump breasts heave inches above Elliots face as he watches her post climax facial features.

Their bodies glisten from sweat from their rapid movements combined with steam from the bath. Elliot, reaches up bringing Olivia's head down to his and plants a gentle kiss on her lips as she returns the gift. She lays on his hips for a few more seconds with is length still buried deep inside of her just savoring the feeling and moment. Elliot brushes her light, sandy brown hair, damp now, out of her face and smiles. "You know... I am really sorry," he mumbles softly.

She takes a deep breath before speaking."For what?" Grinning, she uses his chest to push herself out of the water to stand. Elliot watches with glossy eyes as she grabs her robe and tucks it around her satiated form. This is more like it, he thinks.

Olivia smiles at him, glancing at his body again laying in the water looking as stunned as she about what they just did.

She thinks to herself as she exits the bathroom, _wonder what else he can do to piss me off?_


End file.
